BAU Camping Trip - The return
by cklksgrissom
Summary: Follows on from 'BAU go camping' When Jack asks his dad if they can do the camping week trip again, it turns into fun and adventure for everyone, including the section chief Matt Cruz...rated T to be safe but def more humor than T
1. 1 Jack wants to go camping

FBI Agent SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner was sitting in his living room area of his apartment with his laptop on his lap checking his emails when his 9 and half year old son appeared from where he'd been reading in his room. Ever since his mom was killed almost 6 years ago, he had been a single father to Jack. It was hard taking care of his son and being there for him whilst also working as Unit Chief to the BAU, of which the whole team was a family to not only themselves but to Jack who referred to each of them as aunt or uncle, even though he wasn't related to them in anyway. It was only down to his amazing sister in law Jessica Brooks that he'd even gone back to work after his ex-wife's murder when she generously offered to have Jack whenever he had to go away on a case. Since then, even though he didn't want to, he'd lent heavily on her for helping take care of his son as his job often took him away on cases a lot. Last year, thanks to Jack's suggestion, the whole BAU team, him, Jack, Jessica, and J.J's husband Will and then 5 year old son Henry had gone on a whole week camping near to David Rossi's cabin. Halfway through the week their section chief Matt Cruz, an avid camper in his spare time, had joined them. They'd all had a fantastic time and were sad the week had to end.

"Dad…."

"Yeah buddy? You need something?"

"Remember last summer when all of us went on that awesome camping week?"

"Yeah, I remember, it was great. Why….?"

"Can we do it again this year? Please? It was so good last year…."

"You know something like that takes a lot of planning and everything Jack…."

"I know and I'm grateful for everything you guys did to make it so awesome…"

"We'll have to see if anything can be arranged. It would have to be during your summer vacation though…"

"Yeah I know. Can Uncle Matt come for the whole this time? He was so cool"

"Maybe. If something does get arranged, I'll have to ask him if he wants and can come."

"Okay thanks dad!"

The next day Aaron was sitting in his office at the BAU, deep in thought about Jack wanting to go on another BAU group camping week trip, when David Rossi, who had been standing in his doorway watching him for the past minute or so, knocked on the open door and entered.

"As they say, penny for your thoughts?"

"Hey Dave."

"Something up that you wanna talk about?"

"Jack and I were talking last night and he wants to go on another group camping week trip this summer…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He loved the one last year so much he wants to apparently do it again this year. I told him I'd have to see…"

"I think that'd be a great idea. Think everyone would love another camping week trip. We could even either use the same camping spot or find somewhere different."

"You really think everyone would want to go on another camping week?"

"Yeah even the section chief would. I'm sure of it…"

"He actually asked if his Uncle Matt could come for the whole week…"

"There's no harm in asking anyone of us, including Matt, is there?"

"Suppose not. Just last time the week took a lot of planning and preparation and hard work."

"But it was all worth it in the end wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I could always see if Matt was available for a team meeting in the conference room so that I could ask everyone together I suppose…"

"Good idea. Make sure Matt is available then gather everyone…I'll leave you to plan the meeting time but let me know…"

"Okay. And Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

He dialled the section chief on his landline office phone and got his secretary to put him through to Matt.

"Matt Cruz"

"Hey Matt its Hotch here."

"Hey Hotch, what's up? Too much work again?"

"Nah actually I was wondering if you were busy at the moment? Could do with gathering everyone and you in the conference room as there's something I need to talk with you all with but I'd prefer to do it at once and not separately."

"Actually all I'm doing at the moment is paperwork and I haven't got any meetings scheduled for today."

"So if I gather everyone in the conference room in say 10 minutes can you make it?"

"Sure. I'll be there. See you in 10 minutes Hotch."

"Bye."

Hotch then sent every BAU team member, plus their tech goddess Garcia a quick text simply saying 'meet in conference room in 10 mins. Hotch."

Ten minutes later, everyone except Hotch, Dave and Matt, were gathered in the conference room and were surprised when Hotch walked in with not only Dave but Matt Cruz, their section chief as well.

"Please don't tell me we got another case already Hotch….."

"Hey chief, erm, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you all. Matt will you have a seat? Me and Dave will stand."

"Sure." Morgan was nervous as their section chief sat down next to him.

"We're not losing our jobs are we Hotch?"

"No Morgan don't worry. And, for your next question, the team is staying put and together. No one's going anywhere. I just needed to talk to you all at once."

"Please tell us your going to say we can take the rest of the day, no wait, week off…"

"Sorry Alex, you still have to work today and all week…."

"Before you all start questioning him again, apparently Jack was talking with Hotch here last night…"

"The little dude want you to finally retire or something?"

"No he wants to go on another camping week trip like we did last summer. I was wondering what you all thought of that idea…"

All the seated agents only had to look at each for a second before Morgan spoke for everyone.

"We're in dude! Cruz you in?"

"Yeah. Had a great couple of days last year. Would be great if I could do the whole this time…"

"You know Matt, Jack actually asked if his Uncle Matt would come…"

"Tell him I'm in. So when you thinking of the week being? I take it it would have to be during Jack's summer vaction?"

"Yeah. Maybe first week in August might be okay? We'd do the same and take from the Wednesday of the week before til the Wednesday of the week after the camping week off and would probably go from the Friday to the Sunday again."

"This time can everyone WRITE down the rota?" Spencer looked around, having been asked every morning who was doing what jobs each day.

"Yeah, guess we can…"

"Morgan, Dave unfortunately we won't be taking either of your dogs again. We have enough on our plates without having the dogs there as well. So you guys would have to make sure that they would be well cared for for the whole we were camping."

"Clooney ADORES his dog sitter. Think he likes her more than me…."

"Mudgie prefers his home comforts anyway. I'll just have his dog walker stay at the mansion for the whole time I'm away so that she can take care of him and the mansion."

"Good. Again no cell phones or electronics. Sorry Garcia. Morgan no ipod, Reid, no books again."

"That's okay boss man. Actually didn't miss my computer stuff last time as I was having too much fun without them."

"I didn't actually miss my music so I'll probably be able to do without again."

"Books aren't considered anything like an ipod, cellphone or electronics…."

"Yeah but you wouldn't be able to take just one as one book can last you an hour at best before you've finished. Better to say no books than a few and you bring a mountain worth with you…"

"Okay fair enough I suppose. Can I still be allowed to teach the boys about any creatures or plants that fascinate them?"

"Of course. Both boys learnt a lot last summer just from your explainations. So if we're all in, J.J can Will and Henry come again?"

"Definitely. They'll be there."

"Let me just call Jess and ask her. Then we can start making a few plans whilst everyone is here…"

Hotch stepped out of the room to call his sister in law, who said she'd love to come along, before stepping back into the room.

"Jessica will be there. So that makes 10 adults and 2 children?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"Everyone want to go to the same camping spot again?"

"Yeah." They all spoke as one.

"So we need to plan who cooks each meal, what we eat for each meal, who goes on the day's food rnn, whose responsible for water, what 2 adults are the kid watcher, which 2 go on wood collection in the afternoon, who washes dishes…"

"Can me and Will bring our instruments again Hotch?" They had all had fun last year with campfire versions of karaoke with Dave playing his guitar and Will playing his harmonica, as well as sharing Dave's guitar.

"Sure."

"Actually Hotch, can Will bring both his guitar and his harmonica? Then we got 2 guitars to use."

"Don't see why not."

"Maybe this time plan covers for the eating areas and such in case it does rain?"

"Good idea Matt. Hopefully we'll get real good weather again but everyone needs to pack for not only decent weather but cold weather AND wet weather. Maybe we could take a spare tent and use it to store a lot of our stuff, save room in the tents?"

"Sure."

"Umm…Matt could I share with you again? Sorry Spencer but it's easier on both of us."

"Sure Morgan you can sleep in my tent with me. So we doing the same as last year tent wise Hotch?"

"Yeah, seems good. So me and Jack, you and Morgan, Will and Henry?" he looked at J.J "J.J if Will shares with Henry again will you share with Jessica again?"

"Sure. Think Will and Henry loved the father son experience they had of sharing their tent last year."

"So, to refresh, me and Jack in one, Matt and Morgan in another, Will and Henry in the 3rd, J.J and Jessica in the 4th, Blake and Garcia in the 5th, Dave on his own in the 6th, Spencer on his own in the 7th tent, unless Spencer, you want to share a tent with Dave?"

"Sorry Rossi man but no way."

"I preferred having my own tent last time anyway."

"I still got the tents from last year's trip and I'll buy another one we can use for storage."

"J.J did you happen to keep those sign post things?"

"Yeah, I'll make new ones for Matt's tent and Spencer's tent though."

"Thanks. That's good of you."

"This time guys I'm locking my bathroom at the cabin. By the time the trip ended last year my bathroom STANK!"

"Dave, Morgan that will that this year you guys will, at some point have to use that toilet tent….but speaking of toilet tent, is everyone okay if we keep to the same toilet tent plan and use the area behind tent if we only have to pee and only use the tent and hole if we need to do more than pee…?"

"Sure."

"Seeing as we're planning to have a tent for storage use, I'm going to let Jack take maybe a soccer ball and a couple of outdoor activity things…"

"I got a couple tennis rackets and some tennis balls…."

"Sure Matt bring them along."

"Hotch, I can keep a couple of my fishing rods in the cabin in case someone wants to go fishing…"

"Sure Dave. Good idea."

"Can Henry bring a soccer ball as well?"

"Sure. Better to have a spare anyways. I'm gonna bring his ball pump in case the ball need air."

"I've got the tents from last year but everyone needs to make sure they've still got all their own sleeping bags, bed rolls, pillows, head torches, plus extra batteries, eating equipment and first aid kits again and that everything is still in good condition. If you check them now you still have time to replace anything that needs replacing. I'll even generously fork out for covers to cover the eating and cooking areas and also to cover the peeing area…"

"Thanks Dave. Also would everyone be okay with escorting Jack they are up and he needs to go pee in the night? Like most of you did last time?"

"We'd do nothing less. Jack's safety and well being would come first if he had to get up at night. We'd all make sure someone went with him wouldn't we guys?"

Everyone just nodded in 'yes'

"Can we take beers again so we can drink one a night like last time Hotch?"

"Sure."

"Can I bring enough sodas for Jack to have at least one a night too Hotch?"

"Think he'd love that. Made him feel grown up drinking the soda. And if you bring a few extra they can be used for special rewards like last time. Thanks Dave."

"No problem. Hotch. I want to spoil the boy. J.J, I'll take enough cartons of juice for Henry too."

"Aww. Thanks Rossi. Hey Hotch if me or Will cook can we spoil the boys again with things like Hot Dogs and Mac N Cheese?"

"Sure. Jack loved it last time. I think we might be best doing like we did last time and getting the boys to nap in the afternoon so they can enjoy any evening activities again."

"Good idea Hotch. Maybe if Jack wanted he could share Will's tent with Henry during nap time?"

"Sure."

"So how about we try to plan a rota system, seeing as we only have a few weeks til the camping trip is being planned for?"

Good idea.

"I suggest wood collection be left again to me, Rossi, Morgan, Will and Matt."

"That's fine with the rest of us Hotch."

So, first day, seeing as we would of only have gotten there we won't need a food run person, but who wants to cook lunch and dinner, who wants to volunteer for wood collection, for water, kid watcher and washing dishes?"

Slowly, with everyone writing everything down they managed to plan their whole rota and meal plan.

Just as they were leaving, when it was almost half 2 by the time they'd all finished planning things, Hotch turned to Dave.

"Dave would you mind if I took off about now? I think I might pick up Jack and tell him the good news if that's okay."

"Sure Aaron, we'll more than cover for you. You just go see that little boy's face when you tell him."

"Thanks Dave. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave Jessica a quick call to tell her he was going to pick up Jack so that he could give him the good news about the camping trip they'd now planned.

After stopping by his office to pick up his things and stopping briefly by the bathroom, he got into his SUV and went to pick up Jack.

When he got to the school at 3pm, he waited in the pick up line. Whilst waiting he saw his son scan the rows of cars, obviously looking for his aunt's red car, and not his dad's black SUV…suddenly he saw his 9 year old boy's face light up as he recognised the SUV.

Once Aaron got to the front of the line, Jack ran to the SUV and climbed into the back seat, buckling himself in.

"Dad? Why you picking up? I thought Aunt Jess was picking me up?"

"I decided to leave work early buddy to come get you so I could tell you something…but wait til we get home before I give you the news ok buddy?"

He drove back to their apartment building as quickly as possible and, once parked, they walked up to their apartment where Aaron let them in and turned off the alarm.

"Dad, what's this big news you got for me then? Please tell me…." Jack was bouncing up and down with so much excitement and eagerness to hear the news.

"You look like your gonna pee your pants buddy…I think you'd better go use the bathroom first before you do…"

Jack reluctantly ran off, reappearing a few minutes later.

"NOW will you please tell me dad?"

"Sit down on the sofa buddy…."

His dad was obviously dragging out the wait….

He sat down on the sofa, and Aaron perched himself on the coffee table so that he was directly facing the excited 9 year old.

"Remember last night….?"

"What when I asked you about going camping again?"

"Yeah, that. Well I need you to listen properly before you get too excitable. Can you do that buddy?"

"Yeah. Promise I'll listen to every word you say first."

"Good boy. Now I was talking to everyone today and they all want to go on another camping week trip. That's the first piece of good news!..."

"YEAH! AWESOME! THANKS DAD!"

"Hang on I said FIRST piece of good news. The second is that Will, Henry, Aunt Jess, and Uncle Matt will be joining our team again for the whole week."

"YEAH! COOL! Is there more news then?"

"Yep. We've planned to go on the first week in August. Like we did last time our whole team has taken from the Wednesday before the camping week, for which we will go on Friday morning to the Sunday the following weekend, to the Wednesday after the camping week off. So we've got when we are going to go camping….."

"AWESOME! That's only a few weeks away! Thanks dad! You're the coolest!"

"Thanks buddy. There is a little bit more news…"

"More? Cool?"

"Well not only have we planned when but we've managed to plan the rota and the meals for the week as well as other things. And I hope its okay that we've planned to go to the same camping site near Uncle Dave's cabin again….?"

"Yeah, that place was so cool and awesome. I loved it there…"

"That's good buddy. This time we're taking an extra tent to use as storage so I figure you can take a COUPLE of things like a soccer ball, etc that you can use to play with whilst you're there. Sadly we won't take goal posts or anything but you have a good enough imagination that I don't think it'll be a problem. I was also thinking of taking your swimming pool flotation devices so that maybe you can go out a little further into the lake with me instead of staying in the shallower waters."

"COOL!"

"Henry's going to bring things like a second soccer ball, Matt said he's bringing a couple of tennis rackets and some tennis balls, oh and not only is Dave bringing his guitar and Will bringing his harmonica but Will is also bringing a second guitar so that we can have more campfire singing fun."

"AWESOME! I LOVED THAT!"

"I know you did buddy. And Dave has a little surprise for both you boys. Remember when us grownups got to drink a beer each night?"

"Yeah, the last 2 nights Dave let me have a soda both nights which was cool."

"Well this time bud, he's bringing enough sodas so that you can have at least one during the campfire time if you want it. He's bringing juice cartons for Henry so that Henry won't feel left out either. So both you boys can have a drink at the campfire whilst us grown ups are drinking our 1 beer a night. How's that sound buddy. That sound okay to you?"

"Yeah. That's AWESOME!"

"I even checked with everyone and everyone who's going is happy to escort you if you need to go pee in the night. I know you're nine and a half but I still want someone to go with you to the peeing area at night, just for your own safety."

"That's cool dad. I prefer to have someone with as it's a little scary on my own."

"I still don't mind you waking me though if you need or want me to go with you if no one else is up at the same time so don't worry about waking me up if you need to go pee. I'm quite happy to go with you."

"Thanks dad. I hope you don't mind if the person who takes me is one of the guys. More embarrassing if it's a girl…."

"Don't worry buddy. I completely understand. So will they. So even if someone else up when you need to go, if its one of the women I'll still happily get up with you to take you to go pee."

"Thanks dad. I knew you'd understand…"

"Most certainly do buddy…don't worry about it."

"Now, seeing as this is a day of good news, how about you go do your homework now whilst I fix us a special dinner of say hot dogs and mac n cheese?"

"REALLY? Hot Dogs AND Mac n Cheese?"

"Yeah buddy, special treat. And to top off how about some ice cream after?"

"You are the coolest bestest dad a boy could have! Thanks dad!"

Jack jumped off the sofa and threw his arms around his dad's neck.

"Your more than welcome buddy…."

Jack let go of his father and, taking his backpack with him, ran to his bedroom to do his homework as quickly as he could.

Now both Aaron, Jack and everyone else couldn't wait for the camping week trip to begin….


	2. 2 Planning and chatting

The last Tuesday in July, which happened to be the 30th July, all the BAU team were at the office doing paperwork but not being able to concentrate on anything but the upcoming camping trip.

Too excited and needing chat about it, Morgan logged onto the FBI internal messaging system to find that all the team, including Hotch and Matt Cruz were already logged in, though they all seemed to be logged but not using the chat.

He opened a window up added them all to a chat window.

MORGAN: Hey guys. Anyone else not able to concentrate on this boring as hell paperwork?

HOTCH: That paperwork needs to be on my desk asap Mr Morgan….

MORGAN: What you gonna do if I don't finish it? Shoot me?

SPENCER: I can't concentrate either. Hotch why do we have to do this boring paperwork when we're not in for 2 weeks?"

HOTCH: Maybe cos we're being PAID to do it…

MORGAN: Hey has anyone got a lighter?

J.J: Why'd you need a lighter Morgan, you don't smoke…..

MORGAN: I know that! I need to get rid of this paperwork quickly….

ROSSI: Hotch, get the fire brigade on standby again….

CRUZ: Hey guys, guess none of you can concentrate on work either…

HOTCH: Actually so far the only ones that CANT are Morgan and Spencer.

ROSSI: Morgan's trying to find a lighter at the moment….

CRUZ: A lighter?

SPENCER: Yeah, he's trying to find the quickest possible way of getting rid of his paperwork before he goes home.

CRUZ: Sorry Morgan can't help you there. I don't smoke but I do have some BBQ lighters that are packed with all the stuff I'm taking camping. Sadly all that stuff is at home…

GARCIA: Hey everyone. Everyone excited about the camping trip?

HOTCH: Yeah, so excited people like Morgan and Spencer can't concentrate on their paperwork…

MORGAN: Baby girl can you do me a huge favour?

GARCIA: Anything my chocolate thunder?

MORGAN: Get me a list of all smokers on this floor. Need to find a lighter…

ROSSI: Kitten also get the fire brigade on standby….

BLAKE: I give up

HOTCH: Blake, you give up on what?

BLAKE: Trying to do this damn paperwork. Thinking about next week instead…

HOTCH: And I thought Jack was bad enough being too excited….you lot are like a bunch of little kids…

SPENCER: Aww thanks Hotch. That's cos your our dad!

CRUZ: So I take it Jack's excited about the camping week?

HOTCH: Yeah, a little TOO excited for my liking. Dave, he said thanks for the sodas he'll be drinking. Oh and he's looking forward to the singing again.

J.J: Henry's real excited too Hotch. Think the boys will have a whale of a time…

HOTCH: Yeah me too J.J

MORGAN: Hotch, about the meal plan….?

HOTCH: What about it? It was planned right at the beginning…..

MORGAN: Do you realise we're eating hot dogs and mac n cheese FOUR times in one week?

HOTCH: Yeah. Why?

MORGAN: Why in the world so much mac n cheese and hot dogs? Surely people can cook….

J.J: Morgan, they are Jack's favourites so we're cooking them for him and Henry.

HOTCH: Don't forget big guy that this camping week is his week again. If it wasn't for him asking last year, no one would have even thought about going on the first camping week trip. And if it wasn't for him asking this year, we wouldn't be going on another camping week trip.

MORGAN: Hotch is the only thing you can cook for dinner chilli?

HOTCH: No, but its my best dish yet. Plus I am cooking for 12 people, 12 very hungry people. Chilli is easy to cook en mass. You enjoyed it last time didn't you?"

MORGAN: Yeah, its just that its being cooked twice in a 4 day period….

HOTCH: Like the rule I have in my house for Jack. You eat what's been cooked or you starve….

MORGAN: That's cruel man….

HOTCH: No, that's life. And what's more I don't let him snack between meals so the only things he gets to eat are what he gets during meal times. Find he wolfs anything down when he's hungry enough…. especially if after his dinner he knows he'll get ice cream if he eats enough of the main course.

MORGAN: You use bribery on your own kid Hotch? Bribery and starvation? You are one cruel dude….

HOTCH: I don't starve Morgan. I make sure he gets plenty to eat at meal times, more than enough to satisfy him. I just don't let him snack between meals so that he's hungry at mealtimes and I have the rule whereby he eats what he's been given or he goes hungry. And if you must know, Jessica keeps him to the same no snacking and eat what your given rules so he doesn't get confused.

CRUZ: I think that's the right way to go about feeding your kids Hotch. From what I remember of Jack eating at camp, it seemed to work as he ate every meal without complaint. Not only ate every meal but had seconds every time. Although how a kid can eat that much mac n cheese is beyond me….

HOTCH: Its beyond me too Matt. I'm sick of the stuff. Not quite sure what they find nice about it….

GARCIA: Sorry chocolate thunder but no smokers in the whole building….

MORGAN: WHAT?

J.J: I made those signs up and found the others by the way. Morgan yours says MatMor, Spencer yours say

Spence, Hotch I hope its okay if your's says Jack again? J.J, Will still says Henry, Rossi your's is Rossi. Mine and Jessica's still say JessJJ, Blake and Garcia yours still sadly says BlaGar.

HOTCH: That's fine J.J. It's Jack's tent really. I'm just sleeping there…

MORGAN: J.J why have I got a weird sign AGAIN?

J.J: Can only get 6 letters on each sign. Figured first 3 letters of each name would be okay. Matt comes first as its his tent and he's more senior than you.

CRUZ: So how we getting there? Anyone got any plans?

HOTCH: Gonna do what we did last time. I know you didn't start the week with us so I'll explain. We will meet in the parking lot on 10am Friday and go in a convoy for the hour's drive to Dave's cabin. Dave is going up the day before and spending the night in his cabin so he'll be there to meet us. There is a gas

station just before we get to the cabin so we'll stop off and make sure all our gas tanks are full. This will make sure that if the SUV in use every day runs low on gas or gets a problem, we can use one of the others as a back up vehicle for the rest of the week.

Then we'll all drive to the campsite in all the SUV's, unload everything. Then, leaving most people there, the drivers will drive the SUV's back to the cabin and one of us will drive the 5 drivers back to the campsite along with all the food in the SUV boot. After that its unpacking, setting up, etc.

CRUZ: Good plan.

HOTCH: Morgan, you taking Blake and Spencer again?

MORGAN: Yeah and like last time the car will be full to bursting….

ROSSI: I might go drop all the tents, my stuff, etc off at the site just before you arrive. Then maybe I can grab a lift back there with one of you guys? Saves me coming back with you only to then get a lift back out there. The area is safe enough to leave stuff for a short while until you guys get there, so it'll be okay.

CRUZ: I'll have a free seat in my SUV Dave. You can get a ride back to the site with if you want.

ROSSI: Thanks Matt.

HOTCH: Everyone, including Garcia, needs to know that Jack says not to forget your swim suits this time….

GARCIA: Okay, anyway my swim stuff is already packed and ready.

HOTCH: So we might as well plan on who's doing what set up wise.

MORGAN: Boss please don't make me set up the toilet area AGAIN!

CRUZ: If someone's willing to put up my tent Morgan, I'll deal with setting up the toilet if you want.

MORGAN: Deal! I'll put up OUR tent…

HOTCH: Who's doing the cooking area? Whose helping with the tents and, most importantly, whose gonna play with the boys whilst we set up?

SPENCER: Hotch dude, my co-ordination is no good. If someone will put up my tent, I'll keep the boys

happy...

HOTCH: Sure Spencer, I reckon someone could put your tent up for you if you look after the boys…

MORGAN: Why is playing with the boys more important than setting up the camp Hotch?

HOTCH: Because whilst the rest of us are busy, someone needs to make sure they don't get into mischief, hurt themselves and most importantly stay safe and in the confines of the campsite and the adults eyes.

CRUZ: I agree with Hotch. The boys safety and well being comes before anything to do with setting up the camp.

HOTCH: So, if Matt is going to set up the toilet area, Spencer is busy keeping watch over the 2 boys, who is going to set up the cooking area whilst the rest of us put up the tents…?

ROSSI: I know cooking best so I'll do the cooking area Hotch.

HOTCH: Okay so that leaves me, Morgan, J.J, Garcia, Jessica, Will, Blake putting up the tents….

HOTCH: Is there anything else we need to plan before Friday?

SPENCER: Everyone PLEASE take your copies of the rota and meal plan. I am NOT being the one to tell everyone what they are meant to be doing every day this time…

HOTCH: Don't worry Spencer, I've got enough printouts for everyone twice and I got a couple of rotas and a couple of meal plans laminated which I'm going to someone hang inside the storage tent in clear view, so that everyone can read it. That do you Spencer?"

SPENCER: Thanks Hotchner! Now no one has to pester me first thing in the morning…..

BLAKE: But we enjoyed asking you Spencer…

HOTCH: I even got laminated copies for our tent so that Jack can read them and know whats happening each day….

MORGAN: You laminated copies of the rota and meal plans for him?

HOTCH: Yeah, figured it was not only fancy and more fun for him but it saves them getting wet, sticky, dirty, torn, destroyed in anyway etc. You'd be surprised at how many ways a kid can destroy or ruin something….Laminated keeps them intact and readable for the whole week….

J.J: Hotch if Jack wants to ride with Henry again, then that's fine with us.

HOTCH: Thanks J.J. Might do what we did last time and help him change cars in the parking lot when we meet up.

J.J: Just so you know he and Henry were as good as gold both ways last time. They loved the chance to talk the whole journey

HOTCH: Who's driving? You orWill?

J.J: I am, why?

HOTCH: Just if Will wants little peace and quiet, Jess will swop cars as well and he can ride with me and Jess can ride with you and the boys….

J.J: Thanks. I'll let him know but I think after last time he might just take you up on that offer…

HOTCH: Maybe when we either stop off for gas or get to Dave's cabin we can let them use the bathroom like we did last time as it might take a while to set up the toilet area….

J.J: Sure. Good idea.

HOTCH: Just so everyone knows we are keeping to the same coffee restriction as last time. Only one cup in the morning and one cup after dinner. Oh and Spencer we are not taking sugar again so you'll have to do without it as we can't risk anything.

SPENCER: Guess I got no choice

HOTCH: So is there anything I can't think of that we still need to plan before Friday?

MORGAN: Lunch today…?

HOTCH: I meant for the camping trip Morgan, not your stomach….

MORGAN: Well its almost dinner time….

ROSSI: Tell you what big guy, as its our last day at work before we see each other for the start of the camping week, I'll fork for lunch and order in a couple of pizzas. How's that sound?

MORGAN: Awesome dude!

HOTCH: Your beginning to sound like my 9 year old Morgan….

MORGAN: I don't care. Rossi's buying us pizza!

ROSSI: Matt you want pizza?

CRUZ: Yeah

ROSSI: For 8 people I'll order 4 large pizzas…I know Morgan could eat almost a whole one by himself….

HOTCH: What you ordering?

ROSSI: I figure a cheese, 2 pepperoni, and a meat lovers feast would do us. We can eat in the conference room….there's even a soda machine right outside the conference room door.

MORGAN: What time we eating Rossi?

ROSSI: Haven't even ordered the pizzas yet Morgan.

MORGAN: Yeah but I'm starving now dude….

ROSSI: brb, gotta phone pizza place and put order in…..

(_Rossi goes offline_)

HOTCH: I'll brb too….

(_Hotch goes offline_)

MORGAN: Hey where'd Hotch go?

SPENCER: He's coming out of his office, going down the stairs now, heading for the coffee machine…

SPENCER: Nope…he's heading out the door…and gone!

(_Rossi comes back online) _

ROSSI: Pizzas ordered. Be here in about 45 minutes

MORGAN: Woo hoo

SPENCER: He must have gone to the restroom as he's coming back to the door and…yes…heading for coffee machine…making coffee now….

ROSSI: You doing commentary on Hotch again Spencer?

BLAKE: We just all wondered where he'd gone when he went offline just as you went to order pizzas

SPENCER: WAIT!

SPENCER: He's got coffee, heading back to his office, going up the stairs…and….he's made it!

(_Hotch comes back online_)

J.J: I always love your commentary Spence!

ROSSI: Yeah, you make everyday things amusing when you do that commentary…

HOTCH: Commentary Spencer?

MORGAN: Yeah dude you went offline and I asked where you'd gone…Pretty boy you do real good

commentary…

HOTCH: Some of us have been stuck working all morning Morgan…only went to use the bathroom and get more coffee. First time I've been out of this office since I got here. Spencer I can't believe you commentated on my movements outside my office….

BLAKE: You are good though Spencer…

HOTCH: Blake why, when you're sitting 2 feet away from each and facing each other are you 2 chatting to each other on here rather than talking?

SPENCER: Cos she won't listen to me talking anymore Hotch…

ROSSI: Pizzas will be in conference room in about 45 mins time…

MORGAN: Going offline. Gonna go sit in conference room…

(_Morgan goes offline_)

HOTCH: Okay how about the rest of us try to get a little work done before the pizzas arrive but make sure you get to the room in time before Morgan eats all 4…..

After having a huge pizza lunch, they all managed to get some work done before Matt decided everyone could go home early at just after half 3. Aaron drove straight to Jessica's house to pick up Jack from her house.

He'd then driven an excited Jack home whilst the 9 year old chattered happily away. When they'd got back, he'd let Jack watch TV whilst he changed from his suit into more comfy jeans and t-shirt before returning to where his son was watching TV.

"What would you like for dinner tonight buddy? And before you say Mac n cheese, hot dogs or chilli remember your having them quite a few times next week."

"Can we have pizza?"

"Sadly buddy no. Uncle Dave ordered all us pizzas at lunchtime. Don't think I could eat another one today…."

"You had pizza without me?"

"Sorry buddy. Was at work though….Tell you what, tomorrow is our last here as we're spending Thursday night at Jessica's so we can order a pizza tomorrow. That suit you?"

"Okay. What's the choice for then dad?"

"Well, in the freezer I got fish fingers, meatloaf, chicken fingers, chicken breast, I'm not sure what else…"

"Can we have meatloaf and mashed potatoes?"

"Sure we can buddy."

"And gravy?"

"As always buddy. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me okay?"

"Okay dad."

Aaron went to prepare the meatloaf and mashed potato dinner with carrots and gravy. He had 2 days to spend with his son and to pack for their camping week. This time he was actually looking forward to it. He just hoped nothing could go wrong….


	3. 3 Preparing and leaving

After their meatloaf dinner had been cleared up and Jack had had a bath, he and Aaron spent the evening watching Toy Story 2 on DVD. The boy fell asleep 3 quarters of the way through the movie. Aaron picked him up and carried him to his bed, tucking him in. Even though it was only 10pm, Aaron was himself exhausted, and after locking up and turning off lights, he too, went to bed.

The next morning Aaron was woken from his slumber by the sound of his door opening. He glanced at his clock to see that it said only 7am. He saw Jack approach the bed.

"Morning buddy, what are you doing at this time when you've not got school?"

"I had to potty but can I come lie with you for a while?"

"Yeah. Course you can buddy. Talking of the potty though, you lie here and I'll be right back."

"You have to go as well dad?"

"Yeah. Be back in a minute though I promise buddy." He went into his small adjoining bathroom and closed the door. A couple of minutes later Jack saw as his dad came out of his bathroom and climbed back into his own side of his bed. The 2 Hotchners fell back to sleep, both knowing they didn't have to get up for anything that day.

Aaron was woken by his cell phone ringing. He was wondering why someone would call him at 7am when he glanced at his clock and was surprised to see it said 10am.

"Hotch" he sleepily replied, keeping his voice low so as not to wake his son who was still sleeping.

"Aaron its Dave here. Wait were you still asleep at 10?"

"Yeah, me and Jack are having a lie in...Is there something you wanted Dave?!

"Actually yeah. Me and Morgan were thinking of meeting up in the park later so Mudgie and his mutt can play and we were wondering if Jack wanted to come to park for a bit to play with dogs? Unless of course you guys had other plans…"

"Not apart from having to pack, but can do that tonight. Speaking of which, I promised Jack I'd order in a pizza as it's our last night here before stay with Jessica on Thursday night. Maybe after we meet up at the park, you 2 could drop the dogs back at your places and then come over for some pizza? I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind."

"So is that a yes for the park?"

"Yeah. What time you guys going?"

"How about we say 3? Then, by the time he's played, the dogs are tired and we take them back home it'll be past 5 o clock. We can then both head over to yours for some pizza."

"Sure sounds good."

Just then Jack woke up. "Dad, who's on the phone?"

"Dave you wanna ask him about the park yourself?"

"Sure. Put the little guy on."

"I'll put it on speaker so you can talk to both of us. Hang on."

Aaron held the phone away and pressed a button. "Your speaker Dave."

"Hey Jack, you're sleeping in late…"

"Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah Jack, its me."

"Morning Uncle Dave."

"Morning big guy. Excited about the camping week trip?"

"Yeah, its gonna be so awesome!"

"I was calling your dad cos I wanted to know if you guys wanted to meet me, Mudgie, your Uncle Derek and Clooney in the park later to play with the dogs?"

"Can we dad?"

"Yeah we sure can buddy, unless you'd rather spend the whole day with your old dad…"

"I wanna play with Mudgie and Clooney…."

"In that Dave we'll see you at 3…"

"There's something else Jack, I heard you guys were having pizza later…."

"Yeah, apparently you guys had pizza for lunch yesterday but dad promised we'd have pizza later…"

"If buy pizzas from the best pizzeria in town, could me and say Derek join you guys for dinner?"

"Sure. Dad Uncle Dave is gonna buy us pizza tonight!"

"I know buddy. Thanks Dave for that by the way."

"No problem guys. So we'll see you at around 3 in the park?"

"Yeah. Thanks Uncle Dave."

"We'll see you at 3 Dave."

Aaron hung up the call and the 2 Hotchners finally got out of bed.

"Whilst I take a quick shave and shower why don't you go wash up and get dressed and I'll about making us some breakfast?"

"Sure."

The time between getting and leaving for the park around 2.45 was mainly taken up by Aaron packing everything he and would be taking camping. He made sure to pack enough cold weather and wet weather clothes for them both. He even packed double the amount of underwear and extra pyjamas, extra swimshorts for them both and a couple more towels, as well as everything else. Somehow, whilst Jack was watching T.V, he managed to get everything packed by 2pm.

Later on, after having spent over an hour playing with Mudgie and Clooney, as well as meeting up with Dave and Morgan, the 2 of them returned home whilst Dave and Morgan took their dogs home before heading to get pizza on the way to Aaron's apartment.

After they got back, Jack yet again surprised his dad.

"Dad can't we invite Aunt Jess over for pizza as well?"

"Why don't you phone her buddy and ask her yourself?"

Jack ran to the phone and, having had to memorise his Aunt Jess's number, he called her.

"Jessica."

"Hey Aunt Jess, its me."

"Hey Jack, everything okay buddy?"

"Yeah. Great. Me, dad, Uncle Dave and Uncle Derek are gonna be eating pizza soon. Uncle Dave is buying it on his way over. You wanna come eat pizza with us Aunt Jess? Dad says you can."

"Sure. I'd love. I'll be right over Jack."

"Bye Aunt Jess"

"Bye buddy. See you in a bit."

Jack put the phone down and ran back to his dad.

"Aunt Jess is coming over to share the pizza!"

"In that case I'll phone Dave and tell him to make sure he gets enough 5 people.

He called Dave on his cellphone.

"Dave? Its me. I was wondering if you'd gotten the pizzas yet?"

"Not yet. I'm on my way to pick up Morgan and we're picking up the pizzas on our way there."

"Can you make sure you get enough for 5 people?"

"Five?"

"Yeah Jess is coming over to eat with us. Jack invited her."

"Seeing as we pass her place on our way, why don't we pick her up? We can drop her home after and make sure she's get inside safely if you want."

"Sure. Have you got her number?"

"Yeah. I'm just pulling up outside Morgan's building so I'll call her now."

That evening was spent with Dave, Morgan, Jessica, Aaron and Jack munching on the best pizza in town, after which, having all helped clean up, during which time Jack had a quick bath, they ended up sitting watching Toy Story 3 with Jack, who fell asleep halfway through the movie. After Aaron had carried the sleeping to his own bed and tucked him in, he said goodnight to Dave, Morgan and Jessica, who thanked and Dave for the pizza and Aaron made Dave and Morgan promise to make sure they saw Jessica safely into her house before they her place.

The next morning both Hotchners were awake at 8.30. Whilst Jack washed his face and got dressed, Aaron took a quick shave and shower before pulling on some clothes. After a long breakfast, they spent the rest of the morning making sure they had everything they were going to take on the camping week. Aaron made sure he took the pump to Jack's soccer ball and Jack made sure he took his soccer ball, a small selection of action figures and a couple of other toys. His dad had said he could bring only a few things so he made sure that he kept to the promise.

They'd driven over to Jessica's house and unloaded their stuff from the SUV into Jessica's living room, where she'd gotten all the camping equipment that Aaron had bought last year ready.

That afternoon they'd sat Jack down and had the same serious talk with him that they'd had last year whilst they not only explained all the rules and regulations he would have to abide by but also made sure he knew that if, like last year, he played, misbehaved too much or did anything seriously wrong, they'd cut his week short and bring him straight home whilst everyone else would get to stay and fun. Jack had promised on his own life and theirs that he'd be as good as he was last year and would do everything he was told. Aaron was even touched when he swore he'd behave on his mom's grave.

After a special treat dinner of Mac n Cheese for Jack, they'd all gone to bed early. As he always did when he slept at Jessica's house, Aaron slept in the guest bedroom, though he still enjoyed spending the last night before the trip sleeping in a normal comfortable bed….

The next morning, they'd all gotten up early and all 3, including Jack had taken long showers, their last chances of having proper washes for over a week. All 3 had also made sure to use the toilet to attend to back business as it would be their last chances to do so before being at the campsite.

Once breakfast had been finished, Jack had helpfully helped the 2 adults pack everything into his dad's SUV boot. Then, after helping Jessica turn everything off and after all 3 had used a proper toilet for the last time for over a week, Jessica had locked up and, at 9.45, Aaron had begun to drive towards the FBI parking lot to meet up with the others.

"Dad when we meet up with Henry can I swop cars like I did last year and ride to the campsite with Henry?"

"Sure. Even your Aunt J.J said that'll be okay."

"Awesome! Thanks dad!"

"No problem buddy."

They'd arrived by 10am and everyone had gathered in the same parking lot area.

"Hey Will, looking forward to the week?"

"Oh yeah man. Hey J.J said me and Jess could swop cars like Jack is gonna do so would you mind Hotch if I rode with you and Jess rode with J.J and the boys? Not sure if I could take listening to them chatting for a whole hour non-stop again…"

"Yeah sure Will, no problem. Jess?" He looked at his sister in law "Will you be okay riding with J.J and the 2 boys and Will will ride with me?"

"Sure. No problem. I take it you get tired too of listening to them chat non stop?"

"Yeah. At least J.J can drown them out and focus on driving…."

"No problem Will."

"Let me just get my backpack from the front seat…."

"I just gotta get my own bag anyway…."

Then, with Will riding in Hotch's car, Jessica and Jack riding with J.J and Henry, Blake riding with Matt, and Spencer riding with Morgan, who'd threatened to shoot him Spencer had uttered one word, they'd all driven in convoy to Dave's cabin, Hotch leading the way.

Just before getting to the cabin, they'd stopped off at the gas station near to the cabin, filled their gas tanks up, bought drinks and snacks and had even all used the gas station bathrooms before driving the short distance to Dave's cabin, where Matt and Blake had picked him up and they'd driven to the campsite, which looked the same as it had when they'd all left it at the end of last year's camping trip, except for the tents, equipment and Dave's stuff which Dave had left there about an hour ago.

After emptying all the SUV's, and leaving everyone except Hotch, J.J, Matt and Morgan, to start setting up and unpacking, they'd driven back to the cabin, loaded Hotch's SUV with all the food they'd need for 24 hours, which again included sandwiches that Dave had kindly made for everyone to eat for lunch, Hotch had driven the other 3 back to the campsite in his loaded SUV.

There, whilst Matt went off to start setting up the toilet tent and area, and whilst Dave was busy setting up the cooking area, and whilst Spencer kept Henry occupied, Hotch, J.J, Morgan, Jessica, Will, Blake and Garcia got busy setting up the tents. Jack had even volunteered to help as much as he could. Even though he was only almost 10, he wanted to help as much as possible this year so Aaron had let him and had found his son to be very capable and a lot of help in helping put up all the tents. By the time everything had been set up and was ready, Aaron was proud of how grown up his son was already acting.

"Hey Dave, how many you know what did you bring with you?"

"Enough for 3 a day. Thought that should be plenty and would be enough spare if he didn't drink all 3 a day. They are covered up in the storage tent where they and the beers should keep cool."

"Hey Jack buddy, seeing as you've been so good and so helpful, why don't you go grab yourself a soda for lunch?"

"Really? I thought I could only have them during the campfires at night?"

"Your Uncle Dave here bought along enough for up to 3 a day so there's plenty spare if you still have one a night. Go on buddy, you've earned it."

"Thanks dad! Thanks Uncle Dave!"

"Your welcome Jack. Just cover the drinks back up after you get a soda, okay?"

"Sure."

Jack ran off to get a soda before everyone sat down around the eating area to eat the sandwiches Dave had kindly made them all for lunch.

The camping week trip had just begun…..


	4. 4 Jack wants to help out

**Friday rota – **

**Lunch - Rossi, Dinner (Mac n Cheese & Hotdogs) J.J, Water-Spencer, Kid watch-Garcia & Jessica, Washing-Blake, Wood Collectors-Morgan & Matt**

**Saturday rota -**

**Breakfast (Scrambled egg & bacon) Morgan, Lunch (Pasta & Chopped Sausages) Hotch, Dinner (Spaghetti Bolognese) Matt, Water – Jess, Food run-J.J, Kid watch – Spencer & Blake, Washing – Garcia, Wood Collectors-Rossi & Will**

After lunch, as had become the routine last camping trip, Will and Hotch settled the 2 boys down in Henry's tent to take an afternoon nap so that they'd be more awake later during the evening campfire, which had been rebuilt and only needed wood from the wood collection to complete it.

Everyone else, apart from Will, whose tent was in use, and Matt and Morgan, who were heading off for wood collecting, the other's all took their chances during the quiet afternoon to make sure everything was set up in their tents.

By the time Morgan and Matt had not only returned once with armfuls of wood but, due to them having none to start off with, had gone on a second wood collecting trip and returned a second time with armful of burning wood, it was 3.30pm. Whilst Will went went to wake the 2 sleeping boys, the rest of the men had helped start setting up the campfire wood and cooking fire wood.

Once he had woken the boys and taken them to the peeing area, Jack had run back over to where his dad was helping make up the night's campfire.

"Hey buddy, have a good nap?"

"Yeah, feel much better. Can I help dad? I know last year I was still too young to help the grown ups out but this year I wanna try and help out as much as you'll let me. I don't expect rewards like sodas all the time. I just wanna help if that's okay? I mean you guys did so much to make my camping week so awesome last year that, if you'd let me, I'd just wanna try and help out this year as much as you'd let me."

"Sure buddy. You can help us finish setting up the campfire wood for tonight's campfire."

The other guys around Hotch and Jack were amazed at how this kid just really wanted to try and pull his own weight in helping out, even going as far as to telling his dad he didn't expect rewards like soda in return and just wanted to help out! This certainly wasn't any normal 9 and a half year old!

With even the small help that Jack could give them, the campfire and cooking area were ready in no time. J.J went to start cooking dinner whilst the others stood talking whilst watching the 2 boys kick Jack's soccer ball between them.

"Jess, Will you'll never what Jack said after he'd woken up?"

"What that he couldn't wait for dinner?"

"No, that this year he wants to try and help out as much as either he can or I'll let him."

"Wow, he really does want to feel like one of us grownups."

"Yeah and that's not all…."

"Yeah and the kid then went on to say that he didn't expect anything in return, which included rewards like soda."

"Are you sure that's the Jack we all know?"

"Yeah apparently he just wants to help out as much as possible. He knows how much work we all put in last year and told me that, if I'd let him, he just wants to help us out as much as either I'll let him or he can manage."

"Aww…he's already trying to make himself like one of us instead of a helpless little boy and I think that's so

sweet!"

"What's so sweet?" They heard Garcia speak as she, Spencer and Blake joined their conversation.

Hotch told them about Jack wanting to help out without expecting anything in return.

"Aww, that is so sweet of my little Jackstar!"

"I don't think he see's himself as little during this week Garcia. He wants to be like one of us grownups instead of a little boy, at least for some of the time. I'll still let him be a kid as much as possible and let him play and mess around and simply be a kid like he should be doing. But at the same time, I'll more than happily let him help out where I think he'll be able to manage something or will be capable enough to do it."

"That's the way to go about it Hotch."

"I'll even give him a choice between playtime and whether or not he wants to help out with a particular task. That way it'll be his choice and he won't be forced into doing anything he doesn't want and can choose if he'd rather play and be a kid than help out."

"Good idea Aaron. Let him decide if he wants to help out rather than make him feel forced to."

"Can we have that choice too boss?"

"Sadly Morgan no. We, unlike Jack, are REAL grownups, though sometimes with you lot in the team, its hard to tell if your kids or grown ups…."

"Do they really act like little kids sometimes?"

"Yeah Jess. Especially Morgan and Spencer here. Morgan moans, complains and throws little tantrums whilst my almost 10 year old son can seem so mature."

"I do NOT throw tantrums!" Morgan stood with his arms crossed and with a pout on his face like when Jack had a tantrum, which just made everyone else laugh at him.

"I'm gonna go tell J.J about Jack wanting to help…." Will walked off towards his wife who was cooking dinner.

At 5.30, J.J shouted that dinner was ready. Hotch saw his son change suddenly from the grown up he wanted to be to the little kid he was and should be as he and Henry ran over to the cooking area for their Mac n Cheese & Hot Dog dinner.

As they sat around eating dinner and drinking water, Dave turned to Jack to ask about the evening campfire activities. They'd all agreed that it would be up to Jack every night as to whether they sang or told stories around the campfire.

"So Jack, what would you like to do, campfire wise this evening? Karaoke or story telling?"

"Karaoke please Uncle Dave. That was so awesome last time!"

"You got it buddy!"

"Dad, after dinner can I help Aunt Alex washing dishes?"

"Sure buddy. Blake, looks like you got a bit of help dish washing tonight…"

"I never mind help. Thanks Jack."

"Do you still want me to make you some cocoa whilst you help wash dishes buddy?"

"Yeah, I can still have soda at the campfire after can't I?"

"Course you can buddy. Dave bought more than enough for one every night."

"Can I have some more Mac n Cheese and another Hot Dog dad? You've finished your plate…."

"Sure. I'll get us both some more. Can you refill our mugs with water buddy?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

The others watched whilst eating whilst Hotch put more food on their plates, Jack, being very careful and controlled beyond his 9 and a half years, refilled both his and his dad's mugs with water from the bucket and put them back beside their 2 chairs before sitting back down and waiting for his dad to bring back their plates of food.

"You want ketchup or mustard buddy?"

"Ketchup please."

Hotch put ketchup on both their hot dogs before returning to his son with their plates. He handed Jack his own plate back and the other watched in amazement, again, as Jack waited until Hotch had not only sat back but then nodded at son before the boy started eating his second portion of food. Hotch noticed they were all looking at him and Jack.

"Do I have something on my face guys?"

"No, its just we were watching Jack wait til you sat down and nodded at him before he started eating again…Was the same when we first all sat down tonight. He waited until we'd all sat down and then looked at you and waited til you nodded before he started eating. Plus he seemed to wait until you'd finished your first plate before he asked for more…."

"Dad taught me very good manners that's all." He smiled at his dad, who smiled back at him.

"That's right buddy. I taught him that he not only has to wait until I've finished eating if he wants seconds but that its good manners to wait until everyone's seated before eating. He only waits for me to nod ok at him so he knows that its okay for him to start eating."

"And I've learned well haven't I dad?"

"Yeah, buddy, you've learned incredibly well."

"That's cos I've had a good teacher in you dad!"

"Thanks buddy. I do try…"

"You also taught me that I have to eat what you cook, or at least try it and that at home I only get pudding or ice cream if I eat plenty during the main course."

"You got it buddy."

"Apart from these" He pointed to his half eaten hot dog and half eaten Mac n Cheese portion "And pizza, of course, my favourite dish that dad cooks has to be his Chilli! That really is AWESOME! Although nothing beats Mac n Cheese…."

"Your right there mate!" Henry smiled at his friend "Mac n Cheese is the awesomeness's food there is!"

"Too right man!"

"Though your dad's Chilli is also real good!"

"I know. He the best Chilli cook there is!"

After everyone had finished their dinner, and after Jack and Henry had helped finish off the leftover Mac n Cheese, they all went to stand up before Jack surprised them again.

"Everyone SIT! Aunt Alex you go wait by the stream, I'll bring you the plates and mugs…"

"Thanks buddy. You really are one special kid!"

"I wanna be both a grownup and a kid this week dad if that's okay?"

"Sure, though I'd still happily let you simply be a kid for the whole week if you wanted to buddy."

"I wanna be both cos I wanna have fun but I wanna help out as much as I can or as much as you'll let me do."

"That's fine with us Jack. As long as your dad say its okay, you can do whatever job needs to be done."

"And if I'm not here or busy, you can go ask your Aunt Jess. Okay buddy?"

"Sure. Can I take your plate now dad?"

"Sure. Here you go buddy."

Hotch handed his son his empty plate and Jack, being careful and controlled, went back and forth carrying everyone's plates and mugs down to the stream where Blake washed them up. Once they'd been washed, he carried the clean plates and mugs back up to where they hung up on the hooks, where his Uncle Will kindly helped him hang the plates and mugs back up on each person's hooks.

Once he had finished, he turned back to his Aunt Alex, who was re-joining the group after washing the dishes.

"Did I do a good enough job Aunt Alex?"

"You did a superb job Jack. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome Aunt Alex. I LOVE to help."

"And you really are a great helper Jack!"

Once the hot drinks had made and drunk, before the campfire fun began, everyone went to get headtorches and use the bathroom.

Then the fun could really begin….


	5. 5 Let the Karaoke begin!

Whilst Dave and Will went to get both of the guitars and the harmonica, Matt and Blake lit the campfire and Hotch and Morgan got beers for everyone, soda for Jack and juice for Henry before they all sat down around the campfire for the start of another week of campfire singing fun. With his guitar sitting beside him Will tuned up his harmonica, Dave sitting next to him tuning up his guitar. Once the instruments were in perfect tune, Dave turned to Jack.

"So, seeing as this is Jack's camping trip and seeing as we owe the whole camping experience to his idea of camping in the first place, I think Jack should decide not only what the first song should be but who should sing it…."

"Cool! Dad, cos this trip's all down to you, you should sing first…."

"Er…sure buddy….what song?"

"One of your Beatles songs. Not sure which one…."

"Okay buddy…er….Dave you know the backing to Yesterday?"

"Definitely."

Everyone listened as Hotch sang the first song of the first new campfire singing week as he flawlessly sang the song 'Yesterday' by The Beatles.

"GO DAD!" Jack yelled as soon as his dad finished singing before standing up and, as his dad was sitting down and he could now reach, he threw his arms around his dad's neck. The rest of the group applauded.

"Thanks dad!"

"For what buddy?"

"For going first!"

"Your welcome buddy. So tell you what, you choose the next singer, then after that we can let people decide themselves tonight. How's that sound to you Jack?"

"Cool! Uncle Matt can you sing us a song next?"

"Any particular song Jack?"

"Nah, you can choose."

"Okay. Have you seen that movie 'Parent Trap' with Lindsay Lohan in it Jack?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing it."

"This song is from that movie so you might recognise it. Dave, Will do you know the backing to that Nat King Cole song Love?"

"Yeah we do. Will you know the backing don't you?"

"Yeah. I remember song. Let's go."

Matt then sung a perfect version of Nat King Cole's song 'L-O-V-E' from the 1998 movie The Parent Trap, singing to Jack's Aunt Jessica, which surprised everyone and earned him a huge round of applause.

After that Morgan, of all people surprised everyone with a suggestion

"Hey guys" he looked at Jack and Henry "you haven't by any chance seen any of the High School Musical movies have you?"

"All 3 Uncle Derek…."

"Hotch, J.J, you've actually let them see all 3 of the movies?"

"Yeah, figured they were alright and they are Disney films." Hotch and J.J agreed.

"You remember in the 2nd movie where they were all performing on the stage?"

"Yeah, when they won that award at the end?"

"Yeah that one. Think the song was called Everyday…"

"Yeah, we remember that one. Was a pretty cool song."

"The rest of you seen the movie High School 2?"

Everyone, including to Hotch's surprise, including Matt, Dave and Spencer, nodded in yes.

"Guys do you know the backing to the song?"

"Yeah, someone will have to improvise drums though."

"Blake, Garcia, will you help me with the drumming backing?" Spencer looked at the 2 women who simply nodded.

"Jack, may I have the honour of singing the leads with your Aunt Jessica? She is such a good singer, I think she'd be perfect."

"Sure. Aunt Jess you sing with Uncle Derek…"

"Sure Jack."

With Jessica and Morgan taking the lead vocals and everyone singing and helping with back up instrumentals they all sung the song 'Everyday' from the movie High School Musical 2, to which they all had fun singing to.

Then, after song, Will surprised everyone.

"Dave do you know the song by Train, Hey Soul Sister?"

"Yeah, got good guitar backing to that. Morgan, Spencer will you do drumming backing?"

"Sure."

Will then amazed everyone by singing Train's 'Hey Soul Sister'

Then Morgan and Spencer sung the famous Simon and Garfunkel song 'The Sound of Silence', Will using his guitar as a second guitar backing.

After that Jack was the one to surprise everyone by doing a repeat version of a song he had sung around the campfire last year and, in his boy's voice's version of the song, sang the song 'When You're Alone' from the film Hook, which was still his best song that he could sing. Like it had done last year, his singing of the song brought a tear to everyone's eyes and, as soon as the song finished he received a huge round of applause and huge hugs from both his Aunt and his dad. Henry jumped up from where he was seated and ran over to his friend and, holding his hand out ready for a high five, shared a high five with his best mate.

"That was AWESOME dude!"

"Thanks dude!"

"Hey guys before either of you go to bed, how about we do a repeat of Bohemian Rhapsody just for fun?"

"YEAH!" somehow they often seemed to speak or shout as one person…

The whole group then really enjoyed doing a campfire repeat version of Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' to which they all had a great time!

After that, Jessica surprised everyone by singing a solo and sang Sarah McLachlan's 'River'. As soon as the song was over, Jack jumped up and threw his arms around his Aunt's neck. He still forgot he was bigger every year and his growing size and the surprise of Jack doing it, knocked Jess off her chair and they both ended up lying on the floor, but both laughing.

"Jess you okay?" Aaron looked worried at his sister in law

"Yeah, guess this guy just forgot his own strength again."

"Sorry Aunt Jess, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so happy and excited to hear you sing so well…I'm sorry if I hurt you…." Jack stood up and helped his Aunt stand up and then gentlemanly helped her sit back in her seat.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm not hurt. I don't mind that you got so happy and wanted to hug me so badly that I fell off my seat"

"Sorry Aunt Jess. Forgot I keep getting bigger and growing stronger."

"That's okay buddy."

Jack turned to his dad with sad eyes "I'm sorry I knocked Aunt Jess off her seat dad. I was only trying to give her a big hug…."

His dad smiled at him. "That's okay buddy. You weren't doing it nastily. It was an accident and you just wanted to show your aunt how happy you were, how much you enjoyed her singing and how much you love her. Am I right buddy?"

"Yeah. I really do love Aunt Jess. And I'm sorry…"

"That's okay Jack. Accidents happen and I'm not hurt. And I know you were only trying to give me a hug so you're more than forgiven buddy. Come here…"

Jess held open her arms and Jack could give a hug, after which, forgetting everyone else was there and watching, he gave his Aunt a kiss on her cheek before letting her go. After seeing the smiles on both his dad's and aunt's faces, he knew he was forgiven for knocking his aunt off her chair and so sat back down on his seat between is aunt and his dad.

Then, deciding Jack needed cheering up, Spencer and Morgan led the group in singing the Beach Boy's 'I Get Around', which put a smile back on the boy's face.

Then Matt and Jessica did a campfire version of 'Breaking Free', made famous by the first High School Musical movie.

Then Morgan and Spencer led the whole in singing a campfire version of 'One Way or Another' by One Direction.

The final song of the night they all sang together whilst Dave played his guitar and Will showed off his harmonica skills and they sang a campfire version of their best song 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel.

By the time the song ended both the boys were yawning a lot, but everyone was still surprised they had managed to stay awake.

"Hotch, Will, why don't you guys go help the boys to bed and we'll clear up here. They clearly need their sleeping bags…."

Hotch and Will led the 2 boys first to all brush their teeth, then all 4 of them went to the toilet area to pee before turning in for the night. Then, with the boys almost asleep on their feet, the 2 men led them back to their tents.

"Don't forget Hotch, if I'm up at the same time that Jack needs to go pee in the night then I'll happily take him."

"Thanks. He actually asked this time that, although he doesn't mind other people escorting him, he'd rather it be one of us guys and not one of the women….Night Will. Night Henry…"

"Night Jack. Night Hotch."

Will smiled to himself as he led a very sleepy Henry into their tent. He, too, could understand Jack wanting a guy to escort him at night to the toilet rather than a woman!

Meanwhile Aaron led Jack into their tent and helped the very sleepy boy change quickly into his pyjamas before helping him into his sleeping bag as he was too sleepy to do it by himself. By the time Aaron had tucked him into his sleeping bag, the boy was asleep. He lent down and kissed the top of his son's head before quickly changing into his own pyjamas and climbing into his own sleeping bag, and after looking at his watch to see that it said 11pm, he turned off his head torch and put it bedside his pillow. He too was so tired that he quickly fell asleep. The first day was over and they had arrived….


	6. 6 Sat morn & Soccer match 1

**Saturday rota -**

**Breakfast (Scrambled egg & bacon) Morgan, Lunch (Pasta & Chopped Sausages) Hotch, Dinner (Spaghetti Bolognese) Matt, Water – Jess, Food run-J.J, Kid watch – Spencer & Blake, Washing – Garcia, Wood Collectors-Rossi & Will**

Very early the next morning, Aaron was sleeping when he felt someone shaking him awake and heard his son's voice quietly calling to him. He opened his eyes to see his son kneeling over him. It was still pretty dark outside.

"Dad I really have to go pee. Can you take me?"

"Sure buddy. Get your shoes and headtorch on and I'll do the same."

He quickly got out of his sleeping and pulled on his headtorch and shoes, Jack doing the same. Aaron looked at his watch to see that it said 4am. They hurried out of the tent and quickly went over to the toilet area where not only did Jack attend to business but Aaron decided he might as well do the same. They then returned to the tent where they pulled off their shoes and headtorches before climbing back into their sleeping bags.

"Thanks dad. I don't like having to wake you up but I really had to go."

"That's okay buddy. I know you can't help it when nature calls and I'd much rather get up to go with you than let you go by yourself when you're here so don't worry. Anyway I too had to go. Night buddy." He yawned, still tired.

"Night dad. And thanks" Jack too was yawning and falling back to sleep.

"No problem buddy. Anytime."

At around 8am, Matt woke up first to find Morgan still fast asleep. He managed to quickly dress into some clothes and pull on his shoes before getting out of his tent, which was between Hotch's tent and Will's tent. After nipping to the toilet area, he went to start heating up water for the morning coffees.

Not long after, Morgan woke up next to find Matt's sleeping bag empty, He quickly dressed and after going out back went to the cooking area to find Matt alone waiting for the water to heat up.

"Morning Morgan. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, though I'm still tired. But I had to get up as I'm cooking breakfast this morning. Surprised Hotch and that lot aren't up yet though."

"Guess they're still tired. But I think heard Hotch and Jack's voices really early on a few hours ago so I guess the little guy had to go pee really early so they probably are sleeping in."

By the time the water was heated up a few minutes later, J.J and Dave, both dressed, had joined them at the cooking area. They were standing sipping hot coffee when Blake and Jessica joined their group.

"Aaron and Jack still asleep?"

"Yeah. But I think I heard them get up about 4 so they might still be tired."

Spencer and Garcia were next up. Now the only ones still asleep were Hotch and Jack and Will and Henry.

"Anyone know the boss to sleep in this late? Its already almost 9am…"

"Nope. Last year he was one of the first one's up."

Will and Henry appeared fully dressed soon afterwards.

"Morning mommy!"

"Morning sweetie!"

"Where's Jack? He still asleep?" Henry looked to his mom for answers.

"Yeah honey. But he might be up very soon…"

When Aaron and Jack finally awoke at the same time, Aaron was surprised to see his watch say 9am. Whilst Jack, still in his pyjamas pulled on his shoes and ran to the peeing area, Aaron quickly pulled on some clothes. Then, whilst Jack was getting dressed he went to the back toilet area himself before they both went towards the cooking area where Aaron was surprised to see everyone else already up and dressed and drinking coffee, or, in Henry's case, drinking cocoa. Morgan was busy cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Morning sleepy heads"

"Morning. You all awake before us today?"

"Seems like it. You two have a good sleep then?"

"Yeah, was up at 4 with this one but apart from that we slept really well."

"Jack would you like some cocoa?"

Dave was getting Hotch's mug from the hook.

"Yeah please Uncle Dave."

Dave made both Hotch's coffee and Jack's cocoa and handed the pair their mugs of hot drinks.

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

"Yeah thanks Dave."

"No problem."

By the time the 2 of them had finished their drinks, breakfast was almost ready. Hotch quickly took their mugs down to the stream and washed them out so that they could drink water with breakfast. After breakfast was over, Jack again wanted to help wash dishes and so helped his Aunt Penny wash all the plates and mugs.

Once breakfast was cleared away Jack ran to go grab his soccer ball from the storage tent and he and everyone, except J.J, who was leaving on the day's food run, went over to the camp's play area. At first the 2 boys kicked the ball around whilst the adults sat on the side watching the boys play whilst talking.

"DAD!" Both Hotch and Will looked towards the boys.

"DAD! Come play. Come show us some more soccer skills!" Jack was waving towards his dad.

"YEAH DAD! YOU TOO! PLEASE?"

"Looks like we've been called up Hotch!"

The 2 men stood up and went over to the boys and started kicking the soccer ball around the play area. After quite a while Will came up with a suggestion.

"Hey Hotch, how about a game with these 2 experts as as captains?"

"I think we need more players…" Hotch smiled at Will reading his mind.

"Hey guys how about you go grab a drink then we'll have a game? Jack you have one team and Henry you have the other team. But you need to pick more players. You've already got us as one team member but how about getting 3 extra players each?" Hotch whispered to the 2 boys and nodded towards the adults sitting on the ground. After running to the cooking to get a drink of water, they returned and stood by their dads again to decide players. The 2 boys stood deciding between each who would get who before both running up to the group of adults sitting on the ground.

"Uncle Derek, Uncle Dave, Aunt Jess" Jack pointed to each of the 3 adults "You're with me on my team."

The 3 looked at each other in confusion, not knowing they were being pulled into a soccer match.

"Uncle Spencer, Uncle Matt, Aunt Alex your on my team. Aunt Penny can you be ref?"

Garcia was the only to catch quickly.

"I'd love to boys. Can I stay sitting here though and shout at you all?"

"Sure Aunt Penny." Jack looked at the rest of the adults "The rest of come on lets play!"

"Play what boys?"

"A soccer match of course silly Uncle Dave. Now come lets go."

The 6 adults stood up and went towards where Hotch and Will were standing. With their dad's help, both both boys helped give the confused adults soccer positions. Both boys were shooters, Dave and Spencer were defenders, Morgan and Matt were goalies, Hotch, Jess, Blake and Will were on the attack positions. Garcia laughed as the 6 clueless adults attempted to play little league soccer with Hotch, Will, who both knew how to play the game, and their 2 experts Jack and Henry. Of course she let Jack, Henry, Will and Hotch cheat and do what they wantd but made sure she caught the others out at every single tiny opportunity. The score ended up being 15-14 to Jack's team, their goalies being more useful as posts than goalkeepers! The only to stop a goal being Morgan when it bounced off his leg….

By the time the match was called off, the adult were exhausted and sore from so many kicks to their tackles to the floor, neither of which they were in any way prepared for. Apart from the dads and their sons, the only other one laughing and happy by the end was the referee.

J.J returned to see Dave, Spencer, Matt, Morgan, Blake AND Jessica coming off the play area, all limping slightly and looking both exhausted and in a bit of pain….

"What happened to you guys?" J.J walked over to the 6 adults as they collapsed on the ground.

"Soccer!" they all spoke together.

"Garcia, why don't you look like them?"

"Baby girl there was the ref!"

"So what was the score?"

"Jack's team 15 to Henry's team 14."

"And how long were you guys playing for?"

Morgan looked at his watch in horror.

"30 minutes? That all?"

"A total of 29 goals in only 30 minutes? Where were the goalies?"

"Here" Morgan and Matt raised their hands in shame.

"Would have been 30 except I managed to save one."

"You mean it bounced off your leg chocolate thunder?"

"It stopped the goal though…."

"Who were the defenders?"

"Guilty!" Dave and Spencer raised their hands

"I take it the boys were shooters?"

"Yeah, they were good…"

"No Morgan we just weren't any good…."

Just then the 2 boys ran up to J.J. Hotch and Will were close behind them.

"Hi mom. You back?"

"Yeah sweetie. Hey Jack"

"Hi Aunt J.J"

"Heard you guys have been playing a soccer match. What was the score?"

"15-14 to me but Henry is a real good soccer player."

"Yeah and them guys were useless…." Henry pointed accusingly at the 6 adults sitting on ground

"Yeah think we need to train them up a little Henry…." Jack looked at his friend and smiled.

"Too right man. They NEED soccer training…."

J.J, Will, Hotch, Garcia, Jack and Henry could only stand there laughing as the other adults hung their heads in shame. They couldn't believe they'd been humiliated in a game of little league kids soccer….


	7. 7 Recovered yet?

By the time the 6 had recovered and the others had finished laughing, it was time for Hotch to go and start making lunch. The 2 boys had been laughing so hard that they'd had to run off to the back toilet area before they peed their pants with laughter! The 6 adults could continue to sit there with their heads hung in shame and embarrassment as Jack returned to pick up his soccer ball and take it back to the storage tent for safekeeping.

After lunch of pasta with chopped sausages had been eaten and Jack had again helped his Aunt Penny wash the dishes it was time for Jack and Henry's nap. Whilst Henry happily walked off with J.J, Will having gone on the wood collection duty with Dave, Jack tugged on his dad's arm and nodded towards the toilet tent. Without even having to ask, he did as he had done the year before, standing guard outside holding Jack's jeans and underwear whilst the boy attended to business inside the tent. Once Jack emerged, Aaron went to throw dirt into the hole before they both used some alcohol gel on their hands. Only after that did Aaron take Jack to Will's tent and stayed until his son had fallen asleep, Henry already being asleep. Then he went back towards the remaining group members. At least Matt, Jessica, Morgan, Spencer and Blake looked like they had recovered from the morning's soccer match.

"You guys recovered from the game yet?"

"Yeah just about. Think our pride took a hit though…"

"Why cos you were beaten by 2 young boys?"

"Not just any boys but 2 very good soccer playing boys…"

"That's probably cos Jack's got a very good soccer coach there…." J.J pointed at Hotch.

"And Henry's got an even better coach in Jack. That little guy has taught Henry all he knows…"

Later that afternoon about 3.30pm, Aaron and J.J had gone to wake up their sons who were sleeping in Henry's tent.

Having got time before dinner, Aaron decided he and Jack could have a little talk. In the year between the last camping trip and this camping trip, Jack had suffered through about 6 months of wetting his bed. Although the problem had resolved itself 3 months ago and Jack had stayed dry every night since then, Aaron, for some reason he wasn't sure of, had secretly packed about 12 of the pull-ups Jack had had to use whilst coping with his bed wetting.

"Hey Jack buddy can you and me have a little talk in our tent before dinner?"

"Sure dad. I just gotta go pee first."

"Go ahead buddy. I'll be waiting in our tent…."

Jack had run off to pee before returning to their tent. He climbed into the tent and saw his dad sitting on his own sleeping bag waiting to talk to him.

"Am I in trouble dad? Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm sorry."

"No buddy you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to talk to you a minute. Sit down on your sleeping bag a minute will you buddy?"

Jack did as told.

"I know you'd rather forget about that time but remember a few months ago when you were having problems wetting the bed at home?"

"Yeah, but I got over that and I'm dry every night now. Promise."

"I know you buddy and I'm proud of you for that. Remember how you wore a pull up every night though?"

"Yeah, they kept my pj's and bed dry."

"Well the thing is I haven't gotten around to throwing them away yet and for some reason even I'm not sure of, I brought about 12 with me."

"But I don't need them dad. I don't wet the bed anymore. I wake up in time to go pee."

"I know you do buddy but I was thinking of how you seem to need to go sometime every night when you're here. I really don't mind getting up with you to go pee if you need to but I was thinking that maybe the pull ups could be useful that way. You wouldn't have to worry about getting up and waking either me or someone else up if you really had to. If you were wearing a pull up you could go in that and you could just stay in your sleeping bag. That's if you wanted to. You could still get me up if you'd rather go pee outside but the pull up would give you the option of either waking someone up or staying in the tent if you didn't want to wake someone up or you really had to go. That sort of thing. But of course it would be up to you if you wanted to wear and use one. I would never force you, I just thought I'd give you the option. I know you hated the bed wetting phase you went through and all that went with it but I thought the pull ups might give you an option just whilst we're camping here. I know you are dry and everything at night and don't technically need to wear them."

"There's no shower here though…."

"No but I could take you down to the lake very early before most others woke up so you could have a wash if you wanted to."

"Wouldn't everyone else see them in the trash though if I used them?"

"Not if I put them in a carrier bag and tied the bag and then put that in the rubbish bag myself."

"So I could wear a pull up at night when we're here and go pee in that if I woke up and needed to go rather than wake you up and have to wait whilst we pulled our shoes and torches on and then go all the way to the toilet area before I could pee?"

"If you wanted to yeah buddy. But if you'd rather you could still wake me up and I'd be more than happy to take you to the toilet area every night. I got enough for one a night and 3 spares but it would be up to you if you wore them at night. I just wanted to give you an option."

"No one would know if I did wear one?"

"Nope. And even if you were wearing one and had to go to the toilet area to pee first thing in the morning, as they are like normal underwear, they can still be hidden under your pj's. Even if you wore one at night it would be your choice whether or not you used it."

"So I could wear one at night even though I don't need to wear them?"

"Yeah buddy. I know it may sound weird but I figured it might give you an option for needing to pee halfway through the night."

"I could wear one but still wake you up to take me to the toilet area though right dad?"

"That's right buddy."

"Can I wear one at night anyway just while we're here? Then I do have the choice of having to wait and wake you up….I know I'm almost 10 and am a big boy now but I still hate having to wake you or one of the guys up just because I really have to go pee in the night."

"Sure you can buddy. Would give you the option….I know you don't really need to wear them anymore though and it'll just be whilst we're camping here and getting to the toilet at night is more difficult for you here than at home where you can just jump out of bed and run to the bathroom on your own."

"I know that dad. But I think it sounds like a good idea. And IF I do use it, you'll take me to the lake before most others get up wont you so I can have a quick wash?"

"Yeah buddy. Course I will."

"Thanks dad."

"And I promise you no one else will know you are wearing a pull up at night."

"Thanks dad. I'm glad no one else will know as I want them to think I'm a big boy."

"And if anyone asks about our early morning trips to the lake, cos I'll wear my swim shorts too, they'll just think we've been for an early morning swim…."

"Great idea dad. Thanks."

"No problem buddy."

"Can I go get a drink of water now dad? I'm thirsty."

"Sure buddy. Go right ahead. I think we've finished talking anyway."

"Then can I play with Henry til dinner time? That is unless you need me to help anyone with anything…"

"No buddy. You play and be a kid for a while. You need to just be able to be a kid sometimes. So you go right ahead and play with Henry til dinner if that's what you want…."

"Thanks dad."

Jack ran off to get a drink of water before he and Henry went back to kicking Jack's soccer ball around. Whilst kicking the ball around they saw everyone except their Uncle's Dave and Will, who were building the campfire and Matt, who was cooking dinner, sitting on the ground talking. Aaron had joined the group sitting talking after finishing his talk with Jack.

"Uncle Spencer! Aunt Blake!" Henry stood facing the 2 adults

"Yes Henry?

Meanwhile Jack stood in front of Morgan and his Aunt Jess.

"Uncle Morgan? Aunt Jess?"

"What is it little man Jack?"

The 2 boys looked at each other smiling before looking back at their adults and speaking as one.

"SOCCER TRAINING TIME YOU LOT!"


	8. 8 Campfire Karaoke 1

Morgan, Jessica, Spencer and Blake all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing – what the hell…...?

"Erm Jack, can't we train TOMORROW dude?"

"No, we need to train TODAY for a rematch TOMORROW."

"What about the others? Why do they get to get out of training?"

"Maybe cos Uncle Matt is cooking dinner and Uncle Dave is with Uncle Will and they are building our campfire. Plus Uncle Will and dad are decent enough players. You lot on the other hand totally suck!" Both boys giggled.

"And me and Jack agree on one thing."

"What's that then Henry? Letting us out of training too?"

"No me and Henry both agree we wont be going easy on you lot tomorrow during the rematch!"

"You mean to say you guys went EASY on us this morning?"

"Yeah, this morning was FUN, tomorrow is for REAL!"

"Right on dude!

"Dad can you be our head coach and help us coach these 4 lazy players?"

"Sure buddy I'll help coach til dinners ready. Come on guys move your backsides. Training time has begun!"

The 2 boys and Hotch had fun trying to teach the 4 adults soccer moves and skills whilst the 4 adults simply stumbled around seeming to have no co-ordination when it came to this. They were all glad when Matt finally shouted that dinner was ready and hurried off to the cooking area before Jack realised they'd gone already.

After a delicious dinner of Spaghetti Bolognese, Jack helpfully helped his Aunt Penny in clearing up the dishes whilst his dad made him a cup of cocoa.

"So Jack what's tonight's plan?" Jack and the others stood sipping their hot drinks.

"Karaoke. What else?" Jack smiled only really wanting one thing….

Once the hot drinks had been drunk and everything washed up, all the campers took the time to go pee, get head torches and then get instruments or campfire drinks before sitting around the campfire ready for another karaoke session.

"Jack mind if I go first tonight man? I wanna do a song I did last year….."

"Sure Uncle Derek. You're a great singer and you make every performance funny."

"Thanks little man Jack. Spencer I need your back up vocals. Blake, Hotch, you drum?"

"So what song Morgan?"

"The best. Little Bitty Pretty One…."

Morgan then performed an excellent but funny performance of Thurston Harris's 'Little Bitty Pretty One, this time going around to all the women as he sang.

After that Hotch surprised everyone.

"Dave, do you know the backing to that Tony Rich Project song?"

"Nobody Knows?"

"Yeah. Morgan, Spencer need you to to be back up drums and vocals. You too Matt. Will harmonica please…"

Hotch then surprised everyone with a flawless sad performance of The Tony Rich Project's song 'Nobody Knows'.

Everyone then had fun singing a group campfire karaoke version of the famous Survivor song from Rocky 4 'Eye of The Tiger'.

Once the cheering had died down, Will spoke up next.

"Dave will you also accompany me on your guitar if I play the guitar song 'Classical Gas'?"

"Sure Will. Love to."

Together, with Will leading, he played a flawless amazing performance of Mason William's 'Classical Gas'.

"Boys have you heard that famous Wet Wet Wet song from that Hugh Grant movie?"

They both nodded yes, having heard it on the radio, even though they had never seen the movie so they all did a great version of Wet Wet Wet's song 'Love is All Around', Matt and Hotch sharing the lead vocals.

"Dave, Will I need your guitar and harmonica skills to accompany me to Annie's Song please." Matt looked at the 2 men.

"Sure Matt. Love to."

Matt then amazed everyone again with his great singing voice as he sang John Denver's song 'Annie's Song'.

Jessica followed that with another amazing singing performance of Mariah Carey's 'Hero'.

That was followed up by Will singing Elvis Presley's hit 'I Can't Help Falling In Love' to J.J. Henry even moved to temporarily sit beside Jack so that his dad could croon to his mom.

Hotch and Jessica then surprised everyone, including Jack, as they sang the song from Aladdin 'A Whole New World'.

"Dad, mind if I go next?"

"Sure buddy."

"Uncle Dave have you seen that movie with the boy who learns ballet dancing?"

"You mean the famous Billy Elliot Jack?"

"Yeah, Uncle Will have you seen that movie too?"

"Yeah Jack I have."

"Do you both remember that song right at the end credits?"

"I think you might be referring to that song 'I Believe' Jack?"

"Yeah that's the one I was thinking of. Do both you guys know it?"

"Do you guys know the backing to it?"

"Yeah, think we do."

Jack then amazed everyone as he sang his own younger voice version of Stephen Gately's 'I Believe' from the movie Billy Elliot.

That amazing performance by Jack was followed up by 2 group songs. The first being Fun's 'We Are Young' before they ended the night all singing Queen's famous 'We Are The Champions' before they all went to start clearing away and putting out the campfire. Again both boys were yawning a lot so Aaron and Will were told to take their son's to bed. The men and the 2 boys all brushed teeth and went to go pee before going to their tents.

Aaron and Jack climbed into their tent. As Jack went to start changing into his pj's, he remembered the talk he and his dad had had that afternoon.

"Dad, can I have a you know you what to wear just in case?"

"Sure buddy. I'm glad they might come in handy after all. But don't worry, I know you don't need them anymore and it'll only be so that you have the option of not worrying about having someone take you to go pee if you wake up." Aaron found one of Jack's pull ups he had bought with him and handed it to the boy.

"Do you think you'll be okay changing by yourself tonight if I wait outside to give you privacy?"

"Sure dad."

Aaron stood outside the front of the tent whilst Jack stripped off and pulled on the pull up before pulling on his pyjamas. It felt strange wearing a pull up again when he didn't need it.

"I'm done dad"

Aaron climbed back into the tent to find the sleepy boy already climbing into his sleeping bag. He waited until Jack had fallen asleep before quickly changing into his own pyjamas and climbing into his own sleeping bag.

At 7am the next morning Aaron awoke to find Jack still just starting to wake up.

"Morning buddy. Sleep throught the night I see?"

"Sort of. I woke up needing to go pee at around 3 but didn't wanna wake you so I managed to go in the pull up. But now I need to go have a wash."

"Sure buddy. Do you have to go pee again now?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you run to the toilet area whilst I change into my swim shorts and find a carrier bag?"

"So your not mad that I used the pull up even though I did on purpose this time?"

"No buddy don't worry I'm not mad or angry I promise you. That's why I bought some along with me so that you could use them on purpose should you want to during the night. Now you go pee whilst I change. Then you can change whilst I go pee."

"Okay. And dad?"

"Yeah buddy?" Jack was pulling on his shoes.

"Thanks for the pull ups and for letting me use them even though I don't wet the bed anymore."

"Your welcome buddy. Now hurry up and go pee cos I need to go too…."

Whilst Jack went to use the back toilet area, Aaron quickly changed into his swim shorts, leaving his t-shirt on and then found one of the spare carrier bags he had bought along with him along with a pair of Jack's swim shorts.

Jack soon returned to the tent.

"Is anyone else up buddy?"

"Uncle Dave is sitting by the cooking stove."

"You change into your swim shorts and put the wet pull up in the carrier bag whilst I go pee. Then when I come back, I'll put some stuff in the backpack and we can go down to the lake so you can wash whilst I have a quick swim."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem buddy."

Meanwhile Dave was sitting by the cooking stove heating up water when he saw Aaron climb out of his tent in his swim shorts, at only 7 o clock in the morning….

Dave watched the guy as after he'd gone to use the toilet area, he went back to the tent and soon emerged with his backpack and a carrier bag that had been tied up. Jack also emerged in swim shorts.

Aaron had Jack wait with the backpack whilst he put the carrier bag into the trash bag in the SUV. As he walked past Dave he spoke.

"Morning Dave. You're up early."

"A little early to go swimming isn't it?"

Aaron put the bag into the trash bag before going back to Dave to speak with him quietly. Both he and Jack knew that Dave had known about Jack's bed wetting problem when he'd had it.

"Me and Jack are just popping down to the lake before everyone gets up."

"Bit early for a swim isn't it Aaron?"

"This is only for a cover story. Jack needs a wash."

"Thought he'd gotten over that?"

"Yeah he has. Don't say anything to him or anyone but to give him an option of him needing to pee every night, I bought along some of the pull ups he was wearing so that he could go in that instead of worrying about waking me up and all that. You get my drift?"

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from mate. So I take it Jack used it last night, even though he didn't exactly wet the bed?"

"That's right but that's what I bought them along for anyway. But now he needs a wash so I'm taking him down to the lake with the pretence that we are going for an early morning swim. We'll be back soon."

"Sure Aaron. See you in a bit. Oh and Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna shave this morning. Got that beard thing going again…."

"Yeah forgot yesterday. We'll see you in a little while. But promise you won't say anything to Jack or the others about this?"

"Don't worry man. I kept his bed wetting secret safe didn't I ?"

"Yeah, you did. And I really do appreciate that."

Aaron and Jack went off to the lake. Whilst they were gone, Jessica, Matt and Spencer woke up. The 3 of them were standing with Dave sipping hot coffee when the 2 Hotchner boys returned, having dressed before coming back to the campsite but holding wet swimshorts and towels and Aaron carrying a backpack.

"Them 2 been for an early morning swim already?"

"Yeah, something like that…."

After leaving their shorts to dry on top of the tent, the 2 Hotchners walked over to the cooking area.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Uncle Dave, Uncle Spencer and Aunt Jess. Morning Uncle Matt."

"You 2 both want coffee and cocoa like normal?"

"Yeah thanks Dave."

Dave made Aaron hot coffee and Jack hot cocoa and the 2 stood sipping their hot drinks. Jessica sided up to Aaron and whispered in his ear.

"Did you guys really go for an early morning swim?"

Aaron whispered back so that Jack wouldn't hear him, although Jack was busy talking to Spencer, Dave and Matt.

"I'll tell you later when he's asleep."

"He's not you know what again is he?"

"No not exactly…but I'll tell you later…"

"Okay."

"So you looking forward to your Aunt J.J's lunch Jack?" Jessica smiled at her nephew.

"Yeah!"

"I can't remember what it is….." Matt joked, already knowing but pretending….

"Uncle Matt how can you forget? It's Mac n Cheese. The most awesomeness's food there is!"

"Sorry Jack forgot."

Soon others started to get up. First was Blake, then Will and Henry and J.J, then Morgan, then finally Garcia.

Whilst waiting for breakfast, Aaron managed to go and have a quick shave, using the same stuff he'd used last year, except the newer razor blade he'd bought with him.

Then, after a delicious breakfast of bacon, sausage and bread, cooked by Dave, Jack helped his dad, who was responsible for washing dishes that day, wash the breakfast dishes in the stream. The 2 boys then decided to wait until their Uncle Derek had returned from the food run before their rematch began….

Morgan thought he'd be getting out of playing another soccer match because he was going on the food run. He was getting to leave when Jack ran up him.

"Sorry I won't be here to play in your soccer match little man…Gotta go get food for everyone…."

"That's okay."

Morgan assumed he'd gotten out of it until Jack spoke again.

"Me and Henry have decided to postpone until you get back so you can still play! And" Jack waved a finger at him with a serious look on his face "don't be too long in coming back!"

Morgan couldn't believe he still had to play in the soccer match after he'd returned!

The 2 boys took the time waiting to train Dave and Matt, who had missed out on the previous afternoon's training session, along with the help of their 2 dads, whilst the other adults could watch and laugh as Dave and Matt simply stumbled about. With the exceptions of Hotch, Will, Dave, who helped Hotch coach Jack's team although he himself was no good, J.J and Jessica, the others couldn't believe just how seriously these 2 boys took soccer. At one point Matt even questioned Dave's coaching ability.

"Dave don't you help Hotch here coach Jack's soccer team?"

"Yeah why?"

"Then how come you're no good like the rest of us?"

"Cos most times the only parts I play in coaching are the planning, cheering on, and buying pizza afterwards. All the physical stuff and showing the boys different soccer moves Hotch does. I prefer to sit on the sidelines and just watch."

"And Jack doesn't mind such a lazy coach?"

"Not when he's got his dad to teach him soccer moves. Basically I'm the brains and he's the brawn and skill. Besides I could never do any of all that running around Hotch does….."

At around 10am, Hotch called a break so that everyone could rest, use the toilet and get a drink before the rematch whilst they waited for Morgan to return.

Sadly for Morgan he was back at the campsite by 10.30, more than enough time for a soccer game. Jack watched his Uncle Derek walk to the toilet area before joining the rest of them.

"Dad! Uncle Derek's back! Time to play soccer!"

"Too right buddy. Okay you lot same teams. Me, Morgan, Dave and Jess are with Jack, Spencer, Matt, Will and Blake are with Henry. Garcia you're the ref again. J.J, you can get out of it as you have to go start cooking lunch in a while."

"Thanks Hotch."

"Hey Hotch if I cook lunch instead can J.J play instead of me?"

"No Morgan. You still have to play in the game. This time, although Jack and Henry can stay as shooters, Me and Will will be goalies…"

"Yes!" Morgan looked at Matt.

"Morgan, Matt, you two can be defenders" This made their faces fall. Defenders got more bruised and ran more than the goalies.

"You two can cover the sides and Dave and Spencer, Jess and Blake that leaves you as attack."

"And this time you lot" Jack waved his finger at them all with a real serious look on his face "play PROPERLY!"

"We WERE playing properly yesterday Jack, honest!"

"No WE were playing properly, although we admit were being light on you guys, whilst you lot were just either like goalposts or stumbling fools!"

"Alright teams. You heard the captain! Places everyone. Garcia, make sure these supposed grown ups play nice!"

"Will do boss man!"

Garcia and J.J could only sit laughing their heads off as, once again, everyone except the 2 boys and goalies, stumbled around the makeshift soccer pitch. The only reason the score was so low by the end was because Hotch and Will were decent goalies, though they did let the boys get away with quite a few goals. The others just ended up more bruised than they had been the day before….

By the time Hotch called off the match, the score was 8-7 to Jack's team. The 6 adults just went and collapsed back on the ground where they'd been sitting.

"Don't forget, apart from Uncle Will and Uncle Matt who are excused due to wood collecting and Aunt Alex who is cooking dinner, the rest of you guys need more training after we wake up from our nap later!" Jack looked sternly at the 6 adults.

"But Uncle Matt and Aunt Blake, you get your soccer training tomorrow morning instead!" Henry had to add this so the 2 adults would know they wouldn't get out of it!

After everyone had filled themselves up with Mac n Cheese, it was time for the 2 boys to take a nap. As he had yesterday, Jack needed his dad's help with using the toilet tent before he lay down next to Henry in Will's tent. Once the boys were asleep, Jessica decided she could talk with Aaron as there was no way that early morning swim was simply a swim and she was worried about her nephew.

She saw Aaron and Will walk back to the group who were sitting on the ground talking.

"They asleep?"

"Yeah. Fast asleep."

"Maybe you and I could have that little talk then Aaron…"

"Er…sure…but can we maybe go talk by the cooking area where there's no one and Jack couldn't hear us if he woke up?"

"Sure."

Aaron and Jessica walked to the cooking area and sat on their eating stools.

"So what's up with that morning swim you guys took this morning? I know you both and it cant just be because you guys wanted a swim that early in the morning…."

"The thing is Jess he needed a wash so the swimming thing was just a cover so he could have a wash."

"Why the sudden need to have a wash and that early too?"

"Cos he'd been wearing a pull up thing…"

"I thought he'd grown out of his bed wetting stage Aaron?"

"He has but the thing is I bought some of his pull up pants with me to give him the option when he wakes up at night and needs to go pee. I figured it might make it easier if he could use the pull for that instead of worrying about having to wake me and wait until I could take him to the toilet area."

"So even though he's not wetting the bed anymore you're still making him wear them here?"

"I'm not MAKING him do anything. I just gave him the option. I'm leaving up to him if he wants to wear one at night and I'm leaving it up to him whether or not he wants to go into the pull up or wake me up. It's all his choice. But I just figured that the pull ups would give him the option of worrying about waking me up as I know he doesn't like having to get me up just cos he has to go pee at night. I told him the pull ups I bought with me are only so he can use them if he wants whilst we're sleeping in the tent here. He knows that I know he doesn't need them anymore and that I know he's dry at night. But he doesn't want anyone else to know he chooses to wear a pull up the nights we are here as he wants everyone to think he's a big boy. Plus, apart from me, you, Dave and Spencer, no one else that's here knows about his bed wetting problem he had."

"I suppose in a way they are a good idea for giving Jack that option at night…"

"But I am no way forcing him to use the pull up. He has every right to wake up to take him out to the toilet if he chooses to."

"Fair enough. I promise I won't tell anyone about him wearing pull ups at night here."

"So if we are not either in our tent or drinking hot drinks when you get up, we're at the lake so that he can have a quick wash. But everyone needs to believe we've both been for a quick morning swim. I even help by going for a little whilst he's washing."

"His secret is safe with me Aaron, don't worry. I'll tell that may ask that guys went for an early morning by yourselves as wanted some father son time alone."

"Thanks Jess. And Jack really did appreciate you keeping his secret when he was wetting his bed. So did I."

"I would of never had told a soul. He needs to know there are grown ups like us in his world that he can confide in and who will keep any secrets he has safe and help him not only hide secrets but will also help him deal with them."

"And I like the fact that, even though you're a woman Jess, he doesn't have to feel embarrassed about embarrassing problems like bed wetting when he's around you and that you will help him deal with any problems, no matter how embarrassing they might be to him and that he can confide in you about issues like that, even though he'd much rather be able to confide about such issues to a guy like me, his dad, rather than a woman."

"No problem Aaron. He's my nephew and I'm his aunt and that will never change. I'll always love him and help him with whatever I can. Although teenage issues may be too much even for him to talk to me about."

"I know and I'm happy to help him through any of those kind of issues, though you can probably help him when it comes to knowing things like how to talk to a girl and how to treat a girl, that sort of thing. He might even be willing to take that sort of advice from you."

"True, but hopefully we have a few more years before he turns into a grumpy teenage boy!"

"I am so hoping that's true too!"

"But don't worry about the pull ups here. As far as I'm concerned they are a pretty good idea for him."

"Thanks Jess. I knew you'd understand."

The 2 of them got a quick drink of water before returning to the main group where they sat chatting with the others.

They didn't know the day was about to get more interesting…..


	9. 9 Campfire stories

Sitting there chatting, Aaron felt pressure he didn't want to acknowledge but knew he had to. He excused him, stood up, tapping Dave on the arm, indicating he wanted to talk. Dave stood up and the 2 walked away from the group.

"Er….remember last year….when you er…stood guard?"

"You mean like you did for Jack? And do this year?"

"Yeah, can you…erm…well…I gotta…you know…"

"Sure Aaron."

"Thanks man. I'll do the same for you when you need to…."

"No problem man. Actually I might go after you if you can stand guard for me. Save asking later."

"Sure."

The 2 men went over to the toilet tent and Dave stood guard whilst Aaron attended to both businesses he needed to. Morgan looked over and saw Dave standing outside the entrance to the toilet tent and wondered what in the world the guy was doing! He then saw Hotch come out and, after throwing some dirt into the hole, he saw Dave go into the tent and Hotch use the hand gel before standing like a post. After seeing Dave come out, throw dirt into the hole and use some hand gel, Morgan then waited til the 2 men had returned to group before being unable to stop himself asking.

"What in the world was all that about man? You both looked like statues or something whilst the other guy was in there."

"We were just standing guard for each other Morgan. Hotch asked to then I figured I might as well go after him and so had him do what I'd done for him."

"Stand guard? What does the guy in the tent need protecting or something?"

"Not exactly. It's just so no one else walks in on the person in the tent. You must of seen me do it for Jack all last year trip and this year."

"I wasn't sure what you were doing then but I figured he's your son so you were helping somehow."

"Yeah, he gets nervous that someone might walk in on him so he just needs me or someone like Will he trusts to stand there to make sure no one will walk in on him."

"I've seen you holding his clothes though. Does he really need to get undressed in there?"

"He just finds it easier to use the hole if he takes his pants and underwear off that's all. I just hold them whilst he's going and then give them back to him."

"Oh right. One things for sure though. I'm NOT using that hole…"

"You might have to. I mean you can't hold out all week."

"I can try…"

At about half 3, J.J and Hotch went to wake their sleeping sons. The 2 parents let the responsible Jack escort Henry to the toilet area so both boys could pee whilst they went to get their sons a drink of water. After their drink both boys went to get Jack's soccer ball for training day number 2…

"Dad come on!" Jack tugged on his dad's arm where he'd been standing talking to Blake who had begun cooking dinner. "We need your help to train them again!"

"I'm coming buddy! Alex excuse me will you, some players still need a LOT of soccer training…"

He, Jack and Henry went over to the group sitting on ground. Morgan, Spencer, Dave and Jessica all looked on in fear as the 2 boys and Hotch approached them.

"TIME FOR SOCCER PRACTICE GUYS!" Aaron smiled at the group, seeing the look of horror on their faces.

They all reluctantly stood up and did their best to stumble through a whole hour of supposed soccer practice, which for the ones who had had to endure the practice the afternoon before, was harder than what they had been forced to endure the day before. Meanwhile Hotch and the 2 boys were clearly having a great time whilst J.J and Garcia sat laughing at the group!

At 5pm, Hotch called off the practice so they could finish before dinner was ready. All 4 adults all wondered how on earth they were going to even move the next morning….

At 5.30, Blake announced dinner was ready and they all hurried over to the cooking, all starving hungry after the soccer practice…

As they sat eating a dinner of mince and rice, they chatted amongst themselves, but, like always keeping the 2 boys fully engaged in whatever conversation they were having.

"So Jack, tonights plan is?" Dave looked to Jack for a decision.

"Can we tell stories tonight? We love stories."

"Sure Jack. Matt and Morgan here aree GREAT storytellers aren't you guys?"

"Are we?" Morgan didn't look so sure "Erm….I guess so…"

"We got story for you lot as well Uncle Dave!" Jack smiled at Dave knowing they had a great story they could tell between them.

"One we'd LOVE to hear I'm sure…."

"Dad, Uncle Will, will you tell us stories tonight ? You are both awesome storytellers…"

"Sure we will, won't we Will?"

"We'd love to Jack."

"AWESOME!" again somehow the two boys often seemed to speak as one person, which amazed even their parents….

After dinner was finished, and Jack had helped his dad wash the dishes, they all went to go pee, get headtorches, the adults beers and the soda and juice for the 2 boys before sitting at the campfire for an evening of storytelling…

"There was once an old cabin in the woods…." Matt and Morgan, together, began to tell a spooky tale of a haunted cabin deep in an area of woods, which had not only the adults enthralled but the 2 boys hanging on their every word whilst clinging to the dad's sides.

After that, Dave told a story of the whole team that had been turned into dogs, Hotch being a German Shepherd, Dave being a Labrador, Spencer being a Border Collie, as they are the smartest breed, Morgan being a Rotweiller, J.J being a Golden Retriever, Blake being a Stafforshire Bull Terrier, who were soft, loving but tough and smart, Garcia being a poodle as they are pretty but are almost as smart as a collie, Matt being a Great Dane. This story made the boys laugh almost the whole way through.

Then Will took his turn and told a tale of a ghost man who supposedly roams the hills looking for his dead wife who disappeared.

The 2 boys went next, Henry moving to temporarily sit next to Jack whilst they told a really spooky tale of witches, wizards and giants, which to some sounded a little like Harry Potter…

Hotch then followed on with a tale of a man who supposedly roamed the woods nearby looking for lost dogs, but never finding them….

Spencer went last telling every a nicer story, in order not to give the boys nightmares, about 2 big strong men who fought through heaven and hell to save their 2 boys who were being held captive in a castle.

After that everyone decided to call it an early night and everyone helped clear up before starting their bedtime routines. As normal Aaron and Will brushed their own teeth at the same time as the 2 boys. Then the men took the boys to the toilet area so that all 4 of them could pee before bed. As usual the 2 Hotchners climbed into their tent to change for bed.

"Would you like a you know what again buddy?"

"Please."

Aaron handed the boy a pull up before waiting outside whilst Jack changed for bed. Then, as he wasn't tired Jack waited outside the tent whilst Aaron changed into his own pyjamas before they both climbed into their sleeping bags.

At 3am Aaron felt small hands shaking him awake.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Can you take me to go pee tonight dad?"

"Sure. Put your headtorch and shoes on whilst I do the same."

"You don't mind me wanting you to take me instead of… you know…"

"Of course not buddy. Those you know what are just to give you the option. I told you that you could still wake me up to go with you if you chose to. Now come buddy lets get our shoes on…"

The 2 Hotchner's pulled on their shoes before going out to the toilet area where they both attended to business before going back to their tent. As they were climbing back into their sleeping bags, Jack looked to his dad.

"Thanks dad. I know these things give me the option but I wanted to go pee outside tonight rather than in the pull up."

"That's okay buddy. I really don't mind getting up with you and I know the pull up is only to give you the option so I really don't mind. Now lets get a bit more sleep before the morning hey?"

"Okay dad. Love you."

"Love you too buddy."

They both fell asleep again. When Aaron woke up at 8am, it was light and Jack's sleeping bag was empty. He noticed Jack's shoes were also gone. Just as he was getting out of his sleeping bag, Jack re entered the tent, still in his pj's.

"Morning buddy."

"Morning dad. Sorry had to go pee."

"That's okay. So you sleep okay buddy?"

"Yeah. Erm…what do I do with this one when its still dry?"

"Seeing as I got more than enough to last the week, you may as well throw it in the trash." He quickly found a carrier bag.

"Here you can put it in here and I'll go put it in the trash bag later."

"Thanks dad."

"Why don't you get dressed whilst I go pee?"

"Sure."

Aaron pulled on his shoes and then went out of the tent still in his pyjamas. Whilst he was attending to business in the toilet area, Jack quickly changed into some clothes and put the dry used pull up into the carrier bag his dad had given him. He was already making plans for that morning which included see how out of shape all his lousy soccer players really were….


	10. 10 Matt impresses boys

When Aaron returned to the tent, Jack was just climbing out from the tent entrance. Aaron looked over at the cooking area to see Jessica, Dave and Matt already awake and chatting.

"Why don't you go join you Aunt Jess, Uncle Dave and Uncle Matt at the cooking area whilst I get dressed? I'll join you guys in a minute."

"Sure. I left the erm…in the carrier bag you gave me dad."

"Okay that's fine buddy. I'll throw it in the trash bag later."

Jack ran over to his Aunt Jess and 2 uncles whilst Aaron climbed back into his tent to get dressed.

"Morning Jack!"

"Morning guys."

"Jack where's your dad?"

"He's just getting dressed Aunt Jess. He said he'll join us in a minute."

"Okay buddy. So would you like some hot cocoa Jack?"

"Yeah please Aunt Jess."

"I'll get it Jess. I'll make Aaron some coffee while I'm at it." Dave went to get both the Hotchner boys' mugs.

"Thanks Dave. So did you sleep well buddy?"

"Yeah I did."

Just then Aaron came over, now fully dressed. Dave handed the guy his mug full of hot coffee and handed Jack his mug filled with hot cocoa.

" Morning guys. Thanks Dave."

"Aunt Jess aren't you cooking breakfast this morning?"

"Yeah Jack I am. Hope you don't mind that its just oatmeal this morning…"

"I don't mind Aunt Jess. Dad's cooking the coolest lunch anyway aren't you dad?"

"ONE of the 2 coolest lunches Jack. Think your COOLEST lunch will be on the day we leave."

"Why, I thought we weren't having lunch on our last day dad?"

"We changed our minds slightly buddy. On Monday our very last meal here will be a lunch of Hot Dogs and Mac n Cheese. How's that sound to you buddy?"

"AWESOME! Thank's dad!"

Just then Will and Henry came over.

"Morning Jack mate!"

"Morning Henry. Dad's just told me some AWESOME news!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna share dude?"

"Dude you'll guess what our VERY last meal here will be before we have to leave…."

"What? Breakfast mate?"

"No. Dad says they changed their minds slightly and decided we'd be eating a lunch of Mac n Cheese AND Hot Dogs."

"AWESOME DUDE!"

"I know dude! Dad who's cooking it?"

"I am Jack." Matt raised his hand slightly "Thought I'd give guys one last treat before we have to leave."

"Thanks Uncle Matt! You're the coolest!"

"Yeah thanks Uncle Matt! I agree with Jack here. You are so AWESOME!"

"Your welcome guys."

Just then J.J came over.

"Mommy! Uncle Matt is cooking us Mac n Cheese AND Hot Dogs for our very last lunch here!"

"I know sweetie. He wanted to really treat and spoil you guys one last time before we go home."

"I figure it's a thank you to you boys for letting me see how good all 3 of those Toy Story movies really are…"

They all remembered the Toy Story marathon day they'd had to have a couple of days after their last camping trip at Dave's mansion so that Jack and Henry could make Morgan, Matt, Spencer AND Blake, non of whom had ever seen any of the movies, to which the 2 boys were so adamant that they all see,

"Actually boys you got any other recommendations of great movies I should see?"

"Jack he should watch all 4 Ice Age movies. And both Car movies, as well as the Plane movie, both Brother Bear movies….."

Henry started listing a whole load of different kid's movies.

"We'll have to write him a list mate."

"Yeah for sure! Uncle Matt me and Jack will write you a list of awesome movies you NEED to see!"

"Thanks boys!"

"Your welcome Uncle Matt."

"Jack you're a much better writer. Will you write the list if I help you make it?"

"Sure dude. We'll have to do it as soon as we get back."

"Yeah mate."

"Dad, after we get back to our apartment, cos we're on vacation, can Henry come round one day either next week or the week after? We need to write Uncle Matt a list of awesome movies he needs to see."

"Sure. And if I'm not home, you guys can always do the same at your Aunt Jessica's house. Can't they Jess?"

"Sure guys. Henry, if Jack's dad is away or working, you are more than welcome whenever you're next free to come over and help Jack make that list for Matt."

"Thanks Jack's Aunt Jessica, thanks Uncle Aaron."

"Your welcome Henry."

"Thanks dad. Thank's Aunt Jess. Dad when we've written the list will you make sure you give it Uncle Matt at work?"

"Sure buddy. If I'm away, as soon as I'm back at the office I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thanks dad."

"You're more than welcome buddy. So you guys got any plans for this morning?"

Jack and Henry whispered to each other, Jack telling Henry his plans.

"Yeah dad. We need to find out just how out of shape and unfit our soccer team players REALLY are!"

They whispered to each other again quietly before turning back to the adults.

"Uncle Matt, seeing as you're cooking us the most awesome last meal and seeing as you have asked for a whole list of awesome movies so that you can see them for yourself, we've decided to let you out of it this morning and let you rest."

"Actually guys I'm going on the food run anyway. But can I sit and watch you lot after I get back?"

"Sure Uncle Matt. Henry dude we are gonna have such an awesome time with the others….Dad, Uncle Will, you get to help us test the others…."

"Looking forward to it Jack…." Will smiled at them.

"So am I buddy. But I may have to leave you guys a little early so that I can start cooking our Hot Dog lunch…."

"We having Hot Dogs for lunch Uncle Aaron?"

"Yeah Henry we most certainly are!"

"AWESOME!"


End file.
